Der verpasste Zug
by Unisay
Summary: lily evans fährt stolz als schulsprecherin nach hogwarts, auch wenn die mit dem schulsprecher nicht ganz einverstanden ist. währenddessen verliebt sich sirius und diesesmal ist es "die große lieb" oder doch nicht?


**Schock im Zug**

Lily Evans saß freudestrahlend in dem Auto ihres Vaters. In den Händen hielt sie ein goldenes Abzeichen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Professor Dumbledore hatte sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt. Das kommende Schuljahr war ihr siebtes und gleichzeitig auch letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Lily liebte diese Schule über alles. Die Ländereien, die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade, die Treffen der Vertrauensschüler, die Bücherei, in der sie sehr viel Zeit mit Lesen verbrachte, den Gryffindorturm… all die kleinen Sachen, die niemand wirklich wahrnahm, fand sie schön. Allerdings gab es zwei Dinge an Hogwarts, die sie nicht mochte. Das waren einmal die Slytherins und zum anderen James Potter, der schon Ewigkeiten in sie verknallt war.

Das Auto blieb stehen. „Nun gut, mein Liebling. Pass auf dich auf. Ich wünsche dir ein schönes letztes Jahr auf deiner Schule, wie auch immer sie heißt!", sagte Mr Evans strahlend. „Hogwarts, Dad, sie heißt Hogwarts", meinte Lily und öffnete den Kofferraum. „Soll ich dir noch helfen?" „Nein. Ich komme schon zurecht, danke!" Lily nahm sich einen Gepäckwagen, belud ihn mit ihrem Koffer und ließ den Kofferraum wieder zuschnappen. Dann trat sie auf den Bahnsteig und winkte noch zum Abschied ihrem Vater zu. Jetzt endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Nur noch durch die Absperrung zwischen neun und zehn und schon war sie da. „Au!" Irgendwer war ihr auf den Fuß getreten. Ein kräftig gebauter Junge aus Slytherin stand vor ihr und grunzte. Lily funkelte ihn an. Er ging weiter. „Hi Lily!" Hinter ihr war zu allem Überfluss auch noch Sirius Black aufgetaucht, der beste Freund von Potter. „Hi", erwiderte Lily nur knapp. Aus Höflichkeit wartete sie aber noch auf ihn. „Und, wie war dein Sommer?", fragte er strahlend. _Emma hatte recht; er sieht gut aus_, schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. „Och ganz gut soweit. Meine Schwester und ihr ach so toller Freund gehen mir echt auf die Nerven. Jetzt wollen sie auch noch heiraten. Im Winter irgendwann. Und das Beste ist, ich darf Blumenmädchen spielen und muss dann heimfahren. Da graut es mir jetzt schon vor", erzählte Lily. Sirius lachte kurz auf. „Du und Blumenmädchen?" Lily schnaufte, dann blieb sie entsetzt stehen. „Alles klar?", fragte Sirius und sah sie an. „Nein. Mein Abzeichen ist futsch. Es ist weg!", meinte Lily. „Was denn fürn Abzeichen?" „Mein Schulsprecherabzeichen!" Sirius stutzte. „Da wird sich James aber freuen", murmelte er und bückte sich. Lily tat es ihm gleich. Zusammen suchten sie den ganzen Bahnsteig ab, so gut es möglich war. Immerhin war ziemlich viel Andrang auf den Gleisen und die beiden standen unter Zeitdruck, da in fünf Minuten ihr Zug nach Hogwarts abfahren würde. „Tatze! Lily! Was macht ihr denn da auf dem Boden?" Lily schnellte hoch. „Mein Abzeichen suchen, Potter!", entgegnete sie dem Jungen, der vor ihr stand. Er sah irgendwie anders aus, als sonst. Viel reifer. Sein Haar trug er nun kürzer. Eine andere Brille hatte er auch bekommen. Seine Haare waren ordentlicher, als je zuvor. „Etwa das hier?" Hinter seinem Rücken zog er ein kleines goldenes Abzeichen hervor. Darauf war ein Gryffindorlöwe zusammen mit den Buchstaben _L.E. Schulsprecherin._ „schick, nicht? Ich hab auch so eins!" James Potter grinste und ging. „Wow. Jamesie hat doch nicht etwa vor, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, oder? Und dann auch noch als Schulsprecher!", meinte Sirius nun. „Ich fürchte doch!", sagte Lily und auch die beiden gingen durch die Absperrung. Da Lily in die reservierten Abteile musste, trennten sich ihre Wege knapp zwei Minuten später wieder. Als Lily das Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler betrat wurde ihr etwas mulmig zu mute. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte sie zwar auch schon hier verbracht und kannte auch schon einige, aber dennoch war es sehr seltsam, dieses Abteil als Schulsprecherin zu betreten. Auf einem Sitz am Fenster lehnte inzwischen schon der strahlende James Potter. „Hi Lily!", sagte er und grinste nun noch breiter. Lily sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Na dann. Erstmal herzlich Willkommen im Vertrauensschülerabteil!", sagte Lily fröhlich und blickte in die Runde. „Dem Abteil eurer Wahl!", warf James ein und ein paar Sechstklässlerinnen kicherten. Lily sah ihn finster an. „Dann schieß mal los Lily und erklär uns worum es bei diesem Job geht", meinte James und sackte noch tiefer in den Sessel. Lily war nun wütend. „Wenn du keine Lust auf Schulsprecher sein hast, schlage ich vor, du gehst zu Dumbledore und fragst, ob jemand anderes dein Amt übernehmen kann!", fauchte Lily. „Mein Amt? Oh jetzt krieg ich aber Angst.", meinte James und lächelte sie an. „Na bitte, dann mach das doch von mir aus alleine. Ich gehe jedenfalls Eleanor suchen, ob es dir passt oder nicht!", rief Lily und stürmte aus dem Abteil. „Tja äh also dann. Fragt doch die, die schon länger Vertrauensschüler sind, ich gehe jetzt auch. Tschüss, Leute, bis später" Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen verließ auch er das Abteil. Lily sah er die nächste halbe Stunde nicht mehr. „Hm. Eleanor?", fragte Alice, ein Mädchen mit glatten, blonden Haaren. „Was gibt es denn?" Das Mädchen, das ihr gegenüber saß, sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Ihre gewellten dunkelblonden Haare glänzten im Licht der Sonne und ihre Augen blitzten in einem dunklen Blaugrau-Gemisch auf. „Du hast nicht mit Emma geredet, oder? Ich meine, seit du das Mit Sirius weißt." „Emma?" Die beiden sahen zur Tür. „Becky, hi!", sagte Eleanor und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Was ist den mit Emma?", fragte Becky noch einmal. „Hm. Sie steht auf Sirius. Seit zwei Jahren. Sie glaubt aber, Eleanor geht mit ihm. So ein Schwachsinn!", sagte Alice beiläufig und blätterte in einem Modekatalog. „Sie dir mal die Ballkleider an!", strahlte sie und hielt Eleanor die Seite hin. „Ja, ganz toll, Alice. Aber du kennst ja Ravenclaw. Sag ihnen, du wärst Voldemort und schon glauben sie dir!", meinte Eleanor empört und sah nun ihre beiden Freundinnen an, die heftig zusammenzuckten. „Benutzt seinen Namen nicht, sonst denken sie noch, du würdest zu ihm gehören!", zischte Alice und legte ihre Zeitung beiseite. „Ach was, du könntest glatt nach Ravenclaw gehen, ohne das es jemandem auffallen würde", sagte Becky, verstaute ihren Koffer und setzte sich neben Eleanor. „Eins zu null!", rief diese und sie und Becky klatschten ein. „Spielkinder", murmelte Alice und starrte verträumt auf ein Kleid in ihrer Zeitschrift. „Jaah, das wäre genau das richtige Wort, um _ihn _zu beschreiben!" Lily Evans, kochend vor Wut stand mit Emma in der Tür. „Oh hi Lily, alles klar?", meinte Alice und tat so, als ob Emma gar nicht da wäre. Ihre Glubschaugen starrten Eleanor vorwurfsvoll an. „Ob alles klar ist? Ob alles klar ist? Ich glaub du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Natürlich ist nicht alles klar! Was meinst du eigentlich, was dieser POTTER für eine absolute Niete als Schulsprecher ist?", schrie Lily jetzt fast. Emma stolperte und fiel rückwärts ins Nachbarabteil, das voller siebzehnjähriger Hufflepuff – Jungen war, Alice ließ ihren Katalog fallen, Eleanor fiel vom Sitz und Becky schüttete sich Kaffee über den umhang. „Wie bitte?", fragte Eleanor nun, die sich wieder aufrecht hingesetzt hatte. „James Potter ist Schulsprecher!", vollendete Alice. „Ja, eigentlich schon, warum?", sagte Lily und sah ihre Freundinnen fassungslos an, die nun in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Lily wollte sich umdrehen, als sie Emma versehentlich erwischte, sie wieder in das Abteil der Hufflepuffs schubste und nun selbst anfing zu lachen. „Huch!", sagte sie grinsend und setzte sich neben Alice. Eleanor lachte nun am lautesten. „Mann!", sagte Emma, als sie ziemlich rot ins richtige Abteil zurückkehrte. Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte auf dem Gang. „Komm, wir suchen sie mal, ich hab Hunger!", maulte jemand, dessen Stimme die fünf Mädchen ziemlich gut kannten. „Nein, vergiss es, ich will erst wissen, wo Lily ist.", sagte jemand anderes. „Ihr seid wie der reinste Kindergarten, ihr zwei, wisst ihr das eigentlich?", sagte nun noch jemand anderes. „Hihi, Kindergarten! Was heißt das?", sagte noch eine vierte Stimme. „Moment mal, Jamesie. Seit wann suchst du Evans, außer wenn es darum geht, sie dumm anzumachen? Und wenn du mit ihr ausgehen willst, kannst ich dir Antwort jetzt schon geben. Du kannst Lily ja suchen gehen, aber ich hole mir was zu essen. Mann, die tut mir jetzt schon Leid.", sagte der jenige, der vorhin als zweites geredet hatte. Eine Gestalt mit pechschwarzen Haaren, die schon ihren Hogwartsumhang trug, rauschte am Abteil der Mädchen vorbei. Dann wandte sie sich um und schaute doch noch mal vorbei. „Na Mädels?", fragte er und grinste. Emma wurde rot und starrte aus dem Fenster. Lily sah ihn nachdenklich an. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wandte sich zu Eleanor. „Hey, Elli – Schatz?", fragte er und grinste noch breiter. „Was? Oh hallo. Was denn?", fragte Eleanor und grinste ebenfalls, nicht zuletzt, da Emma noch röter anlief. „Heute Abend, selbe Zeit, selber Ort, wie letztes Mal?" „Klar, Siri – Schatz!", strahlte Eleanor. Sirius wandte sich ab und ging den Gang entlang. „_selbe Zeit, selber Ort? _Was soll das heißen?", fragte Alice nachdenklich und Becky und sie sahen Eleanor an. Emma starrte lieber aus dem Fenster und Lily zur Tür. „Was gibt's?", fragte Lily entnervt. „Mich na ja, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, wegen eben. Da hab ich mich ziemlich daneben benommen", sagte James Potter. Eleanor, Becky und Alice klappten die Münder auf und sie sahen James verwirrt und überwältigt an. „Stimmt", sagte Lily kühl. James sah auf den Boden und wurde etwas rosa im Gesicht. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen wurden feucht. „Entschuldigung angenommen?", fragte er etwas nervös- Lily war ihm dankbar, dass er sich nicht durch die Haare fuhr. „Ähm ja", sagte Lily und zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Aber das heißt jetzt nicht automatisch, dass ich mit dir ausgehe", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. „Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, dich zu fragen", sagte James, nickte in die Runde und ging. Eleanor stand entgeistert auf. Das ist definitiv nicht der James Potter, den ich kenne!", sagte sie entsetzt und stand auf. Auf dem Gang traf sie auf Sirius, der anscheinend den ganzen Wagen mit Süßigkeiten aufgekauft hatte. Lily sah ihr nach. Sie gingen anscheinend nebeneinander her. „Ich dacht, du hattest nur Hunger", hörte sie Eleanor noch sagen, ehe ihre Schritte auf dem Gang verstummten und Lily sie nicht mehr hören konnte. „Gratulation", sagte Becky grinsend und sah Lily an. „Wofür?", fragte sie und sah nun Emma an. „Du hast gerade eine waschechte Entschuldigung von James Potter entgegen genommen!", sagte sie. „Das ist ja so romantisch!", sagte Alice und putzte sich nun eine Träne ab. „_Und_ ihr habt sie nicht mehr alle. Allesamt!", strahlte Lily und lehnte sich zurück.

Es war schon dunkel, als der Zug ratternd in Hogsmeade zum Stehen kam. Lily verlor ihre Freundinnen aus den Augen, sobald sie hinaus trat und mit der Menge mitgerissen wurde. Ihr war es egal, in welche Kutsche sie kommen würde. Schließlich kannte sie fast alle Schüler und hatte keine Probleme mit ihnen, außer vielleicht mit den Slytherins. Und so kam es, dass sie am Ende mit Frank Longbottom und ein paar seiner Freunde in einer Kutsche landete. Sie alle waren in Hufflepuff und Lily verstand sich blendend mit ihnen. „Und hat Alice mal wieder von mir geschwärmt?", lachte Frank. „Am laufendem Band!", antwortete Lily lachend zurück. Franks Freunde lachten nun auch hohl. Die Kutsche blieb stehen. „Und, freust du dich schon auf das letzte Jahr als Schulsprecherin?", meinte Frank und half Lily außer der Kutsche. „Oh ja und wie!", sagte Lily matt und ging den anderen voraus in die Große Halle. Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Lily kramte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und richtete ihn auf sich. „Ach Lily, komm her, bei so nem Regenfall nutzt der Abperlzauber auch nix mehr!", rief jemand. Lily sah sich um- James Potter war mal wieder erschienen. In der Hand hatte er so etwas wie einen Stock. Als er näher kam, sah Lily, dass es ein schwarzer Regenschirm war. „Aber woher hast du den?", fragte sie erstaunt, als James nun auch den Schirm über sie hielt. „Gefunden. Lag in Kings Cross rum. „James, das ist Diebstahl!", sagte Lily empört und zugleich erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte. Sie hatte ihn nicht angeschrieen und sie hatte ihn auch nicht _Potter _genannt, sondern einfach nur James und das war schon ein Lob wert. „Lily, von mir aus kannst du auch ohne Schirm gehen und du wirst nass und dann bist du erkältet und das will ich nicht", meinte James und sah sie an. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem im Gesicht, während er sprach. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie schon wieder eingesteckt. „Wieso nicht?", fragte Lily und sah ihn an. Er lächelte sie aber nur an. „Ich mein es ernst", sagte sie. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gerade in den Regen gestellt, und wenn es nur wäre, um James dann mal zu erleben. „Dann müsste ich den ganzen Schulsprecherkram alleine durchziehen und wie du weißt, hab ich davon nicht viel Ahnung" „Stimmt" „Was soll das denn heißen?" „Nichts." „Gut, dann komm, sonst weicht der Schirm gleich noch auf" Zu zweit drängten sie sich durch die Massen von Schülern und nahmen endlich am Gryffindortisch platz. „Gut, und jetzt kommt Dumbledore mit seiner Begrüßungsrede", murmelte James und verdrehte die Augen. Lily nickte stumm. „Hier seid ihr! Mann ist das ein Sauwetter. Ich kann noch froh sein. Hatte zum Glück den Abperlzauber drauf, aber die Mädels, Moony und Wurmschwanz sind nass bis auf die Knochen. Wobei ich nicht behaupten kann, nicht nass zu sein" Sirius ließ sich neben James und gegenüber von Lily nieder. „Ihr seid aber trocken, das ist gemein!", grinste er. „Jo, James hatte nen Schirm", meinte Lily und lächelte. „Schön für euch, warum weiß ich nix davon?" „Weil du dumm bist!", warf James ein. „Bin ich eben gar nicht!" „Bist du eben wohle!" „Kindergarten", murmelte Lily. „Sag ich doch", sagte Remus leise, der sich neben sie setzte. Sie war jetzt aufgeregter, als jemals zu vor. Dumbledore würde in seiner Rede wahrscheinlich sie und James erwähnen. Doch als Dumbledore den Lehrertisch betrat, war sie nicht mehr aufgeregt, solange Remus ihr keinen fragenden Blick zuwarf, jedenfalls.

Lily hatte sich gerade von dem dritten Anflug der Nervosität an diesem Abend erholt, als die Tür aufging und McGanogall mit den Erstklässlern die Große Halle betrat. Die Auswahl verging schnell und schon bald erhob sich Dumbledore zu seiner alljährlichen Ansprache. „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts, die jungen, wie auch die alten. Zu erst einmal möchte ich sagen, dass der verbotene Wald immer noch verboten ist, genauso wie das Zaubern auf den Gängen" Dabei warf er James und Sirius einen strengen Blick zu. „Die Quidditchauswahlspiele finden am Freitag, den 3.September statt. Die Kapitäne möchte ich daran erinnern, die Lücke in der Mannschaft zu füllen, sodass jedes Haus eine komplette Mannschaft aufstellen kann. Und zu gut der letzt möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es in diesem ungewöhnlich viele Schulbälle gibt. Keine Ahnung, warum, aber wenn das Ministerium es gerne so erwünscht. Also finden vier statt an Halloween, Weihnachten, Ostern und dann gibt es noch den Abschlussball der Siebtklässler. Ich möchte die beiden Schulsprecher, die dieses Jahr erfreulicher Weise beide auf Gryffindor kommen, daran erinnern, Unterhaltung und Dekoration für diese Bälle zu organisieren und ihn dann noch zu eröffnen. Jedenfalls einer von ihnen zusammen mit einem Tanzpartner, den sie sich besorgen müssen. Das war's! Haut rein!" Dumbledore setzte sich und wie von Zauberhand erschienen Unmengen von Essen auf den vier Haustischen. Sirius, Pete und die Mädchen fingen sofort an zu essen. Remus starrte währenddessen Lily und James zaghaft an, die sich gegenseitig anglotzten. Beiden hatte es wohl die Sprache verschlagen. „Soll wahrscheinlich n Verkupplungsversuch von Dumbi werden, wenn du mich fragst, der hat schon gespürt, dass ihr beide euch mögt!", mampfte Sirius. „Wenn es danach ging, hätte er dich und Emma zu seinen Hauseigenen Dienern berufen!", sagte Becky. „Ach was!", winkte Sirius ab. „Sie mag mich doch gar nicht!" „Natürlich tut sie das!", erwiderte Eleanor trocken. Sirius starrte die beiden fassungslos an. „Zwei zu null für uns!", rief Becky triumphierend und klatschte mit Eleanor ein. „Spielkinder", murmelte Alice und wandte sich wieder ihrem Fleisch zu.

**Irgendwie Mist halt!**

Eleanor und Lily lagen in ihrem Schlafsaal und redeten noch über das Abendessen. „Glaubst du Sirius hat Recht und es stimmt, Dumbledore will James und mich verkuppeln?", fragte Lily. Eleanor kam es zwar realistisch vor, dass Dumbledore so etwas tat, aber doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. „Ach was, red keinen Stuss. Er hat vielleicht ein Gespür für so was, aber ich denke nicht, dass er euch gleich verkuppeln will!", erwiderte Eleanor und gähnte. „Aber was, wenn doch?" „Wie, was wenn doch? Wenn du mit James verkuppelt werden möchtest, kannst du es auch uns sagen, wie erledigen das gerne für dich, aber deswegen gleich Dumbledore einschalten? Ich weiß nicht…", grübelte Eleanor und zog sich nun ihr Nachthemd an. Wenig später kamen auch Becky und Alice. „Unglaublich! Filch kam eben in die Große Halle und hat behauptet, er hätte Frank gesehen, wie er Mrs Norris in eine Wand eingemauert hätte! So ein Schwachsinn!", maulte Alice und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. „Wenn du meinst", sagte Eleanor schroff, zog ihre Vorhänge zu und schlief wenig später ein. Sie träumte von kleinen bunten Schafen, die versuchten, kleine bunte Schmetterlinge einzufangen. Das alles passierte auf einer – Überraschung! – Kleinen bunten wiese. „Eleanor! Hey Elli!" „Was denn?", murrte Eleanor und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Wach auf!" Das klang ganz nach Sirius. Eleanor saß mit einem Mal hellwach und kerzengrade im Bett. Sie zog die Vorhänge hektisch auf Seite und spähte durch den Schlafsaal. Tatsächlich stand Sirius vor ihrem Bett. „Elli, ich hab Mist gebaut, wirklich Mist!", sagte Sirius und sah sie fast verzweifelt an. „Worum geht's?", fragte Eleanor, die wusste, dass Sirius jetzt jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Aber das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn hier im Mädchenschlafsaal sah. „Emma. Eben hab ich sie aus Scheiß auf die Wange geküsst. Da kam Diane, du weißt doch meine Ex-Freundin und hat mir eins mit der Handtasche verpasst und was geschrieen, von wegen, was mir denn einfallen würde, einfach so mit anderen rumzuknutschen!" „Wie bitte?" Eleanor lachte fast. „Und jetzt sind beide hinter mir her. Emma und Diane haben sich bei McGanogall beschwert, di ist jetzt auch hinter mir her und durchsucht wahrscheinlich unseren Schlafsaal." Eleanor winkte ab. „Und es macht sie ja auch kein bisschen misstrauisch, wenn du nicht da bist", sagt sie besorgt. „Nein, doch, keine Ahnung. Aber hier kommt sie doch nicht hin, oder?" „Glaub nicht" „gut, äh, dann kann ich doch hier schlafen, oder?" Eleanor sah ihn perplex an. „Hier? Wo willst du denn hier schlafen, bitte? Zu viert ist es schon eng genug hier drin!", sagte sie. „Pass ma auf!", sagte Sirius, zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte gekonnt auf Eleanors Bett. Plötzlich wurde es von innen viel größer, von außen aber behielt es seine ursprüngliche Große. „Wow, wie hast du das gemacht?", staunte Eleanor. „Doch egal. Also, darf ich?", fragte Sirius noch einmal. Irgendwas an seinem Blick erinnerte Eleanor an einen Hund. „Na gut, aber ich krieg die Decke!", sagte sie. „Kein Thema!", grinste Sirius. Mit einem weiteren Zauber lagen noch eine Decke und noch ein Kissen in Eleanors Bett. Auch sie grinste. „Dann mach hinne, bevor noch jemand wach wird", sagte sie, als Becky anfing zu schnarchen. Sirius grinste noch breiter und stieg zu Eleanor ins Bett. Eleanor hatte das Gefühl, Sirius wäre sofort eingeschlafen, aber er starrte ins Leere. „Alles klar mit dir?", flüsterte sie. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Im dunklen Licht konnte sie es erkennen. „Ich frag mich nur, wie wir das jemandem erklären sollen.", sagte er und starrte weiter auf das Holz von Eleanors Bett. „Tja, das hättest du dir vielleicht vorher überlegen sollen. Wieso has du Emma eigentlich geküsst, wenn man mal fragen darf?", meinte Eleanor und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Ich- das ist ne ziemlich lange Geschichte", begann Sirius. „Dann leg mal los", sagte Eleanor und lehnte sich gegen die Rückseite ihres Bettes. Sie sah Sirius genau in die Augen. „James und ich haben na ja, wir haben-" „Gewettet, alles klar, worum ging es diesmal?" Eleanor verdrehte nur die Augen. „Er hat gesagt, wenn ich Emma küssen würde, würde er das ganze Schuljahr lang versuchen mit Lily auszugehen. Aber das kannst du jetzt schon abhaken", sagte Sirius betrübt und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. „Na ja, da muss ich dir Recht geben, du _hast _Mist gebaut" Eleanor grinste. „Na danke"

**Vollmond?**

Remus saß bereits in der Großen Halle und wartete auf seine Freunde. Er hatte keinen besonderen Hunger. McGanogall war gestern Abend in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen und alle Schränke nach Sirius durchsucht. James hatte sich kaputt gelacht. Genau wie dort, wo Filch in die Halle kam. Filch, der Hausmeister war bei niemandem beliebt. Selbst bei den Slytherins nicht. Er kroch in der Bücherei umher und hielt Schüler vom Lernen ab. „Remus!" Und er streunte zusammen mit seiner Katze nachts in den Gängen umher. Remus ging es gerade nicht gut. Es war erst vor zwei Tagen Vollmond gewesen und richtigen Hunger auf etwas Essbares hatte er einfach noch nicht. „Remus Lupin!" Ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren rief in aus seinen Träumen zurück. „Was denn, Emma?" „Du hast nicht zufällig Sirius gesehen, oder? Oder Diane vielleicht?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Emma brummte leicht, dann verließ sie die Große Halle. Dafür kam Lily rein. Remus' Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Hi Lily!", rief er. „Morgen. Na schon was interessantes auf dem Stundenplan?", fragte Lily gut gelaunt und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. „Nein, McGanogall hat noch keine verteilt.", sagte Remus und versuchte fröhlich auszusehen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily plötzlich. Remus nickte und merkte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Er zitterte. Lily legte besorgt eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Jetzt zuckte er heftig und ihm wurde heiß. „Ich geh mal nach Peter sehen", sagte er und stand auf. Er wollte nicht zu Pete, er wollte irgendwo hin, wo er alleine war. Was er jetzt absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte, waren seine Freunde, wie Leid es ihm auch tat. Remus entschloss sich für die Bibliothek.

„Oh Mann, haut der einfach ab, ohne bescheid zu sagen, das ist echt ein hartes Stück!", sagte James laut, als er mit Peter die Eingangshalle durchquerte. Peter nickte. „Und Sirius ist auch nicht aufgetaucht", meinte er. „James gluckste. „ Um den mach ich mir weniger Sorgen, wer weiß, in welchem Schlafsaal der geschlafen hat" „Nicht weit weg, wenn du das meinst, Krone!" Die beiden Jungs wandten sich um. Sirius und Eleanor waren gekommen. Einer grinste breiter, als der andere. Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort. Selbst Emma und Diane ließen sich den ganzen Tag lang nicht blicken, genauso wenig wie Remus.

„Langsam frag ich mich wirklich, was los ist mit ihm", sagte Lily am übernächsten Morgen zu Eleanor. „Wieso? Also wenn er krank ist und bei Pomfrey liegt, ist doch alles in bester Ordnung, oder?", mischte Alice sich jetzt ein. „Da liegt er ja noch nicht mal! Außerdem hat er in der Halle gezuckt und gezittert, also muss er richtig krank sein und ist nicht in ärztlicher Behandlung. Wahrscheinlich geht es ihm im Moment gar nicht gut!", fauchte Lily zurück. „Ist ja schon gut", sagte Alice leise. „Nein", meinte Eleanor plötzlich verträumt. „Was?", fragten Lily und Alice nun gleichzeitig. Eleanor sah auf. „Der wievielte ist heute?", sagte sie geistesabwesend. Alice warf einen Blick auf den _Tagespropheten _in ihrer Hand. „Der fünfte, warum?", sagte sie gelangweilt und suchte mit den Augen nach Frank. „Dann kann es nicht sein…aber das hieße ja, dass er wirklich…" „Ich versteh nur Bahnhof", sagte Lily zornig und stand auf. „Ich geh zu Frank", sagte Alice. Auch sie ging. „Jaah genau, lasst mich doch alle alleine!", zischte Eleanor leise. Keine zwei Minuten später kamen James, Sirius und Peter in die Große Halle. „Moony ist immer noch verschollen", sagte James etwas betrübt. „Der hätte uns wenigstens mitnehmen können", meinte Sirius etwas verärgert. „Nein hätte er nicht, er ist nicht in Hogsmeade", sagte Eleanor ernst. „Was? Aber wo soll er sonst sein?", fragte James und starrte sie finster an. „Ich sag nur, Vollmond war erst kürzlich, zudem haben Werwölfe auch Gefühle, James" Sirius seufzte, als ob ihm soeben ein Licht aufgegangen wäre. „Woher- Was soll das heißen?" James und Peter sahen die beiden unverständnisvoll an. „Remus hat's mir letztes Jahr erzählt, keine Panik. Soll heißen, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der auf Lily steht", sagte Eleanor. James klappte der Mund auf. „was? Wer denn noch?", fragte er. „Moony", zischte Sirius. „WAS!" „Als ihr beide Schulsprecher geworden seid, hat es ihm das Herz gebrochen. Aber als er mit Lily alleine Vertrauensschüler war, war er der glücklichste Schüler in Hogwarts", sagte Eleanor beflissen. James war geschockt. Elli wusste, dass Moony ein Werwolf war und was noch viel schlimmer war, sie wusste etwas, dass James vorher niemals aufgefallen war. „Der soll sich ma nicht so aufführen, dieser machtgeile Streber!", sagte er altklug. „Aber er liebt sie doch, Mann, was können wir denn dafür? Der ist sauer auf sich, weil du auch Lily magst und sauer auf dich, weil du Schulsprecher bist", sagte Sirius schnell. Eleanor nickte stumm. „Und ich? Hab ich denn keine Gefühle, oder was?", fragte James stur. „na klar, aber sieh das mal von der Seite: Die ganzen Jahre über hat er mehr oder weniger in eurem Schatten gestanden, war der nette, brave Vertrauensschüler, der immer seine Hausaufgaben macht. Und plötzlich kommt Lily. WUMM! Er ist verknallt, du bist verknallt. Er sagt nix, weil er denkt, Lily wäre wie die anderen und würde lieber dich nehmen, als ihn. Er sagt nix, weil er Angst hat, Lily würde ihn verlassen, wenn er ihr gestehen würde, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Und weil er genau weiß, dass er eure Freundschaft riskiert, wenn er mit ihr zusammen wäre. Weil du viel zu eitel bist! Aber du musst nun mal damit umgehen, dein bester Freund steht auch auf Lily!", erklärte Eleanor stolz. „Was? Siri?", fragte er grinsend. „Er rafft es nicht", sagte Sirius ernst. „Doch klar, ich hab nur n Scherz gemacht.", winkte James ab und sah Eleanor verzweifelt an. „Behalten wir es für uns", sagte sie entschieden. „Ja", sagte Sirius und strahlte.

**Petes Freundin**

James war auf dem Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte gerade ein paar Erstklässler zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Er ging durch das Porträt und bemerkte sofort eine neue Anzeige am schwarzen Brett. Es war der Aushang für das nächste Wochenende in Hogsmeade, doch es stand noch etwas darunter. James sah sich um. Langsam ging er zum Brett.

**Suche:**

**Was richtig Spannendes, das das Leben in Hogwarts angenehmer macht.**

**Wer Interesse hat, kann entweder zum Treffen am 15. Oktober **

**Im leeren Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen kommen oder mit mir,**

**Den Schulsprechern und den anderen Juroren reden, vielen Dank,**

**Calvin Meier **

James trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Wer verdammt noch mal hatte ihn in eine Jury befördert und vor allem, für was? Er nahm sich gleich vor, diesen Calvin Meier anzusprechen, als ihm einfiel, dass er in Hufflepuff war. Soweit James wusste, war er der beste Freund von Frank Longbottom. Alice war mit Frank zusammen, vielleicht wusste die was. Aber die war ja schon am schlafen. Lily vielleicht, sie war immerhin auch Schulsprecherin, genau wie er. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also ließ er sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Kaum zwei Minuten später klappte das Porträt beiseite. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dieser Meier zieht es also wirklich durch! Und wen hat er genommen?", sagte Becky lauthals. „Noch mal, Becks, er will eine sechsköpfige Jury aufstellen. Ein Juror aus jedem Haus. Er selbst möchte nicht in die Jury und halt James und ich. Klar, hab ich gesagt. Na ja ich weiß ja nicht, ob er damit einverstanden ist, aber ist ja auch erstmal egal. Und der glückliche aus unserem Haus ist Peter. Frag mich bloß nicht, wieso gerade der!", antwortete Lily. James sprang auf. „Lily!", rief er. Sie sah ich überrascht an. „Was denn für ne Jury überhaupt!" „Ach komm mit, ich erklär's dir!" James nickte.

„Flugblätter, hier bei mir! Wer will, ist gerne eingeladen, kommt her! McGanogall hat es genehmigt, ihr tut also nichts illegales, keine Angst. Anmeldungen gibt es auch bei mir! Hier her!" James, Becky und Eleanor durchquerten gerade die Einganghalle. Calvin Meier stand neben der Großen Halle und hielt einige Pergamente in der Hand. „Nummer stehen auch drauf. Wer will, also Nummer schnappen und anmelden!" „Ich finde echt, der übertreibt", sagte Becky und warf Calvin einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich find es witzig. Solange ich nicht singen muss", sagte Eleanor. „Ich frag mich nur, wie Pete es in die Jury geschafft hat.", sagte James. „Ist doch klar, er ist nicht mit vielen befreundet und ist daher eher unparteiisch." „Selbst schuld, der kleine. Habt ihr Moony eigentlich mal wieder gesehen?" Becky und Eleanor schüttelten den Kopf. Doch als sie die Große Halle betraten, sahen sie Remus mit Lily am Gryffindortisch sitzen. James blieb ruckartig stehen. Becky warf ihm einen Blick zu. „James bitte, er ist dein Freund!", sagte Eleanor und schubste ihn vor sich her. „Hi Lily, hi Remus!", sagte Becky und setzte sich. Wenig später traf auch Alice ein. Die vier Mädchen fingen an, herzhaft zu quatschen. James fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Es kam ihm seltsam vor, zu wissen, dass sein bester Freund auf dasselbe Mädchen stand, wie er. „Geht's dir wieder besser, Moony?", fragte er. Remus nickte. „Na ihr zwei, auch schon wach!" „Tag, Tatze, Wurmschwanz!", sagte James und lächelte nun. „Sagt mal, ihr wisst nicht genau, was dieser Verrückt vorhat, oder?", fragte Sirius grinsend und nickte zu Meier, der jetzt durch die Große Halle gelaufen kam. „Doch und ich bin in einer richtigen Jury!", sagte James laut. Die vier lachten.

Lily kam es vor, als hätte sie gestern noch zu Hause auf dem Sofa gesessen und heute schon saß sie im leeren Verwandlungsklassenzimmer und wartete. Endlich ging die Tür auf. „Hallo Lily, schön dass du gekommen bist. Peter und James kommen noch?", sagte Calvin Meier, der mit Marie Calle aus Hufflepuff, Tom Ascher aus Slytherin und Maja Kolli aus Ravenclaw kam. „Davon gehe ich aus, ja. Glaubst du, die finden das Klassenzimmer?", fragte Maja. „Na logisch! Hatten ja ne riesige Anfrage, aber mehr als elf Akteure werden wohl kaum auftreten. Hm, sagen wir mal zehn, okay?", sagte Calvin und veränderte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes dass Klassenzimmer. Drei Tische standen nun in der Mitte des Raumes. Davor war noch Platz. Die übrigen Tische und Stühle standen am Fenster. Vor jedem Tisch standen nach wie vor zwei Stühle. „Hoffentlich sind das genug", sagte Calvin. „Das wird wohl reichen!", meinte Tom und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl bei den drei Tischen in der Mitte. Wieder ging die Tür auf. Diesmal kamen James und Peter. „Schön, schön, setzt euch alle mal zu Tom, die Kandidaten kommen gleich. Gut wie gesagt, es kommen heute zehn in die Endrunde und treten dann in der Großen Halle auf. Also gut. Dann mal los!" erneut wart die Tür aufgegangen. Es kamen zirka neunzehn Schüler rein und ließen sich auf den Stühlen am Fenster nieder. Calvin erhob sich. „Herzlich willkommen in der Höhle des Löwen. Ich rufe euch gleich der Reihe nach auf und dann tretet ihr hier vor die Tische und singt einfach das, was ihr eingeübt habt. James hat einen magischen CD Player. Gut. Natürlich könnt ihr auch in Gruppen auftreten, gar keine Frage. Die zehn besten Auftritte kommen dann am Halloween – Ball an die Reihe, cool oder? Dann ma los. Hm. Als erstes so ungefähr… ach ne quatsch. Erster ist Gary Bolstadt mit _get it on? _richtig?" Ein Junge aus der sechsten stand auf und trottete langsam in die Mitte des Raums. James drückte auf einen Knopf am CD Player…

„Es waren nur zehn!", fragte Sirius einige Minuten später halbtot vor Lachen. „Mein Gott!", sagte Eleanor. „Da hat sich Meier aber echt n dicken Fisch geangelt!", meinte Remus. Pete war schon seit er den Raum verlassen hatte ziemlich still gewesen. „Alles klar mit dir?", sagte James und sah auf die Uhr. Peter nickte nur. „Och ne! Ich muss grad weiter zu den Vertrauensschülern! Ballvorbereitung!", sagte James verärgert. „Dann geh auch jetzt, sonst kommst du noch zu spät!", sagte Remus nachdrücklich. James zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte hoch in den vierten Stock. „Irgendwie hab ich Hunger", maulte Sirius keine zwei Minuten später. Remus und Eleanor sahen sich an. „Das ist doch nicht zu fassen, oder? Wie viel Hunger kann ein Mensch denn am Tag heben?", sagte Eleanor und zerrte Sirius in die Große Halle. „Das musst du gerade sagen! Ich will gar nicht erst zählen, wie viele Gläser Kürbissirup du am säufst.", meinte Sirius und ließ sich auf seinen Stammplatz plumpsen. „Ich trinke etwas, das ist gesund und hält fit. Normal sollte man zwei Liter am Tag trinken und nicht zwei Kilo futtern!", sagte Eleanor. Langsam wurde es draußen dunkel. „Weiß James es?", fragte Remus und beugte sich nun zu Sirius rüber, der nickte. „Wunderbar. Pete?", strahlte Remus. Peter sah aus, als ob er nun etwas Schreckliches tun müsste. „Ich komm nicht mit", sagte er etwas zerstreut. „Wie bitte!", platzte es aus Sirius raus und er stand auf. Dabei warf er seinen Becher um. „Hey Mann, dann kannst du grad gehen!", schrie er wütend und rannte aus der Halle. Ein paar Erstklässler sahen ihm erschrocken nach. Eleanor stand auf und lief ihm nach. Im fünften Stock holte sie ihn endlich ein. „Was sollte das denn gerade?", fragte sie und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Kann ich dir sagen: Pete hat, genau wie wir n Eid geschworen, dass er immer bereit ist uns zu helfen. Dazu gehört auch, dass er sich bereit erklärt mit uns und Moony in die heulende Hütte-" Eleanor sah ihn fragend an. „Alles klar-?" Sirius hielt ihr den Mund zu und zerrte sie hinter einen Spiegel. „Was ist das denn?", sagte Eleanor. „Spiegelraum, nix weiter. Da draußen ist Emma und wenn die mich sieht, bin ich Geschichte.", erklärte Sirius hastig. Von außen schien es wie ein kaputter Spiegel. Dahinter aber sah man hindurch wie durch ein Fenster. Vor ihnen war der Flur. „Da kommt James", wisperte Eleanor. „Was will der denn hier?", sagte Sirius. Eleanor sah ihn an. „Selbst schuld, wenn du deiner lieben Diane nicht richtig sagst, dass Schluss ist und du dann auch noch mit Emma rummachst", sagte sie. „Was soll das denn bitte heißen?" „Nix", sagte Eleanor schnell und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. Emma hatte sich an James gewandt, der nicht besonders glücklich aussah. „Hi James!", sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Hallo", sagte James knapp. Seine Stimme zitterte und seine Wangen glänzten. Sein Blick war glasig und sein Gesicht gerötet. „Der hat doch nicht etwa geheult, oder?", sagte Sirius leise. Eleanor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist es wegen Lily?", fragte Emma und deutete auf sein Gesicht. James regte sich nicht. „Ach ist ja auch egal. Nun sag mal, wann ist eigentlich das nächste Wochenende unten im Dorf?" „Nächste Woche" „Da hast du doch bestimmt doch nichts vor, oder?", sagte Emma und strahlte. „Nein", sagte James. „Gut dann könnten wir doch zusammen…" „Ausgehen? Warum nicht?", sagte James und grinste Emma schwach zu. „Warum nicht? Weil sie eine verlogene kleine Sch-", begann Sirius sauer, doch Eleanor unterbrach ihn. „Ist ja schon gut", sagte er. „Bis dann", grinste Emma und ging die Treppe hoch. James stand da. Er zog sich die Brille ab und wischte sie mit seinem Ärmel ab. „O Shit schon so spät, Elli ich muss weg! Bis später!", sagte Sirius, sprang hinter dem Spiegel hervor und rannte treppabwärts. James bemerkte ihn gar nicht. Eleanor wartete, bis auch er vom Gang verschwunden war, dann verließ auch sie ihr Versteck.

„Sag mal Krone?", meinte Sirius beiläufig auf dem Weg zur heulenden Hütte. „Was denn?", gab James mürrisch zurück. „Wieso gehst n du mit dieser Emma aus?", fragte Sirius. „Keine Ahnung, woher du es weißt, aber angehen tut dich das gar nix.", sagte James kühl. „Na klar, Entschuldigt, mein werter Herr Schulsprecher, ich vergaß!", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Ach was!", sagte James und schmunzelte nun doch ein wenig. „Na geht doch", sagte Sirius und grinste breit. „Dann mal los", sagte Remus und schritt den anderen voraus ins helle Licht des Vollmonds. „Wieso wollte Pete eigentlich nicht mit?", fragte James und verwandelte sich in einen Hirsch. „Frag wen anders", meinte Sirius, zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde zum bärengroßen schwarzen Hund.

„Ach ja, ich freu mich schon auf den Ball!", gähnte Sirius am nächsten Morgen. „Schön für dich, wenigstens einer", sagte James. Die beiden liefen gerade am Ravenclawtisch vorbei. Sirius konnte einige Worte von ein paar Fünftklässlerinnen aufschnappen. „Sie sagt, er sieht total gut aus. Seit sie gestern beim Vorsingen war, sagt sie, er sieht total gut aus. Aber bei Potter hätte sie keine Chance." „Pah, sag bloß, der sieht gut aus. Ich find ihn hässlich. Was diese Evans eigentlich an ihm findet" „Die will doch nix von dem, der will was von ihr, du Schlaumeier!" „O wirklich? Was du nicht sagst. Also ich finde Black sieht von denen echt am Besten aus" „Das sagt doch jeder, außerdem war der nicht beim Vorsingen. Ihr neuer Freund war ja in der Jury." „Ich finde Remus so wie so am tollsten." „Was? Seit ihr schon beim Vornamen…" „Ist doch egal, der war auch nicht in der Jury. Überlegt doch mal! Potter will was von Evans, wer bleibt denn da noch übrig?" „Pete", wisperte Sirius leise. „Was?", fragte James etwas überrascht. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand! Wurmschwanz kommt nicht mit, weil er na ja, ne Freundin hat!" „WER bitte hat ne Freundin?" Becky und Elli waren gekommen und ließen sich ungläubig neben den Jungs nieder. „Ja, Pete", sagte Sirius und nahm sich einen Toast.

**Gewitter**

James war tatsächlich mit Emma ausgegangen. Er konnte es vor Schreck selbst kaum glauben. Na ja und am Samstag war auch schon der Ball. Ja, er hatte wegen Lily geweint und steckte bis zum Hals im Stress, da es nun eine Menge für die UTZ zu tun gab, dann musste er noch den Ball weitgehend organisieren und obendrein hatte er noch keine Tanzpartnerin. Das alles frustrierte ihn ziemlich. Lily ging mit Lloyd Webber zum Ball. Er kam aus Hufflepuff und hatte zu allem Übel auch noch am selben Tag Geburtstag wie James.

Es war der Abend vor dem Ball. Becky und Lily saßen mit Alice in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum. James lag auf dem Kaminvorleger und machte noch schnell seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlungen. Früher ging ihm das alles recht flott von der Hand, aber heute schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er die Einleitung geschrieben hatte. Sie mussten einen Aufsatz über den Reductio – Zauber schreiben. „Ach, müsst ihr das auch schreiben?" James sah auf. „Ja. Warum?", meinte er gereizt. „Dann gib her, ich schreib es dir vor. Dann kannst du's morgen noch mal richtig schreiben.", sagte Eleanor freundlich. „Dann kriegt die McGanogall n Anfall. Sie sagt, wir sollen das alleine schreiben.", sagte James knapp und beugte sich wieder über sein Pergament. „Das soll mindestens zwei Zoll sein", sagte er. „Schön, ich hab vier ein halb", sagte Eleanor. „Aber wer nicht will, der hat schon…" „Vier ein halb?" „Jaah" „Gib her!"; sagte James und grinste. Eleanor kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche dann fischte sie einen Haufen Pergament heraus.

Es war halb acht. Um acht fing der Ball an. Die vier Mädchen saßen im Mädchenschlafsaal und putzten sich raus. „Ich weiß nicht, welche Ohrringe ich anziehen soll. Elli sag doch ma was!", sagte Alice und hielt zwei Paar silberne Ohrringe hoch. „Das ist mir echt egal. Hauptsache ihr werdet bald mal fertig", sagte Eleanor und zog ihr weißes Top an. „Das sieht gut aus!", sagte Becky und zog ein Kleid über, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. „Schön", sagte Eleanor, die nun ihren schwarzen Rock und ihre Ohrringe anzog. „Welche Ohrringe?", warf Alice ein. „Die großen!"; meinte Lily, die schon fertig war. Eleanor steckt noch schnell ihre Haare hoch und zog ihre Stiefel an, dann stand sie vom Bett auf und strich ihren Rock glatt. „Beeilt euch mal ein bisschen!", drängte Lily. „Ich glaub im Moment geht es in fast jedem Schlafsaal so zu", bemerkte Becky, die nun noch Schuhe anzog. Als dann auch endlich Alice und Becky fertig waren, gingen die vier runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James saß noch in einer Ecke mit zwei Haufen Pergament in den Händen. „Schon fertig?", fegte Eleanor und grinste frech. „Klar", gab James strahlend zurück. Sirius kam dazu. „Das sieht euch mal wieder ähnlich. Lauter geheime Sachen hier.", grinste er. „Immer doch, Siri!", brummte James. Erst jetzt fiel Eleanor auf, dass beide Hawaiihemden trugen. „Oh, auch noch im Partnerlook!", sagte sie und grinste. James nickte und gab Eleanor einen Haufen Pergament.

Lily wartet am Ende der Marmortreppe unten in der Eingangshalle. Wenig später kam auch Lloyd. Er sah ganz nett aus und ansonsten war er auch OK. Die einzige Macke, die er hatte, war, dass er nicht Tanzen konnte und auch nicht besonders viel Grips hatte. „Hallo Lily, du siehst toll aus", sagte er, als er Lily erblickte. „Ähm, danke Lloyd", gab sie zurück. Wenn sie gesagt hätte, er sähe auch toll aus, wäre das glatt gelogen. Er hatte sich die Haare hoch toupiert. Zusammen gingen sie in die Große Halle. „Aber du weißt schon, dass wir beide dann den Ball eröffnen müssen, oder?", sagte Lily plötzlich. „Klar. Wenn sonst nix ist. Den Moderator für die Show macht aber jemand anders, oder?" Lily nickte etwas nervös.

James, Remus, Sirius, Becky und Eleanor kamen wenig später in die Halle. „Ich geh mal Jim suchen", sagte Becky und verschwand in die Menge. „Ich glaub ich spinne, da ist Pete mit seiner Freundin", sagte James auf einmal. Die drei anderen folgten seinem Blick. Pete stand zusammen mit Fanny Heinrich am Buffet. „Igitt.", sagte Remus. Sirius und Eleanor bekamen bei dem Anblick einen Lachanfall. „Wenn ihr denkt, das war schon alles, dann solltet ihr besser nicht nach Lily und Lloyd sehen", sagte James. Remus starrte sprachlos auf den kleinen Rotschopf in der Menge, der mit Lloyd Webber am tanzen war. Das hieß vielmehr, Lily versuchte ihm das Tanzen beizubringen. James ließ das fallen, dass er gerade noch in der Hand hielt. Eleanor tat es Remus gleich und starrte die beiden an. Sirius hingegen fiel einfach um.

„Meine Schüler! Herzlich Willkommen zum diesjährigen Halloween Ball in Hogwarts. Unsere Schulsprecherin, Lily Evans hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt mit ihrem Tanzpartner, der nicht James Potter sein wird diesen Ball mit einem Tanz zu eröffnen. viel Spaß dabei." Dumbledore rannte von der Bühne und tauchte irgendwo in der Menge unter. Kurz ging auf der Bühne das Licht aus, dann wieder an und eine knallrot angelaufene Lily und ein ziemlich bekloppt aussehender Lloyd Webber standen dort oben. Dann kam ein Lied und die beiden ( versuchten zusammen zu ) tanz(t)en. Danach brach mäßiger Beifall aus und ein Junge aus Hufflepuff erklomm die Bühne. „Wie ihr es ja natürlich alle mitgekriegt habt, fand in Hogwarts eine kleine Talentshow statt. Und hier sind die zehn besten! Vorhang auf!", rief er und ging wieder. Alle schauten zur Bühne. _Krach_. Eleanor sprang auf. Die drei Jungs sahen sie ahnungslos an. _Krach_. Jetzt war es um. Eleanor lief aus der Großen Halle. Sirius war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, an Emma vorbeigerauscht, an Diane einfach vorbei gelaufen und suchte nun nach Eleanor, die er erst in ihrem Bett fand. _Krach. _Das war Donner gewesen. „Elli, alles klar?", fragte Sirius ruhig und trat näher an ihr Bett. „Nein", kam die Antwort. „Ich, na ja, wie soll ich es sagen- KATIE!" Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Eleanor hatte ich unter die Decke verkrochen. „Wer ist denn Katie?" „Meine Katze" _Krach. _Man konnte es unter der Decke zucken sehen. „Sie wurde vom Blitz erschlagen" „Ah. Verstehe, du hast also Angst vor Gewitter. Cool. Komm mit, dann kann ich dir was zeigen", sagte Sirius und grinste. Eleanor klappte die Decke auf und funkelte Sirius an. „Was soll das sein?", fragte sie. _Knall. _Wieder zuckte sie zusammen. „Komm einfach mit, dann siehst du's schon" Misstrauisch stand Eleanor auf. Sirius hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Hand in Hand verließen sie den Schlafsaal. Sie gingen eine Treppe hoch, die scheinbar gegen eine Wand führte. Sirius holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose und klopfte dreimal gegen die Wand. Sofort gab sie in der Mitte ein Loch frei. „Wow", sagte Eleanor. In dem Moment donnerte es noch einmal und Eleanor klammerte sich an Sirius' Brust. Dann gingen die beiden durch das Loch. Als sie hindurchgegangen waren, schloss es sich sofort wieder. Vor ihnen lagen drei Treppen. Sie nahmen die linke und kamen in einen dunklen Gang. Am ende des Gangs war wieder eine Treppe, die in ein geheimes Zimmer führte. „Herzlich Willkommen in der Höhle des Löwen. Das hier ist der höchste Turm in Hogwarts. Von hier oben aus, bist du am nächsten am Gewitter dran. Das heißt, es ist nur ein paar Meter über uns.", sagte Sirius und ließ sich auf ein gemütlich wirkendes Bett fallen. Eleanor stand fasziniert vor einem riesigen Fenster. „Wer weiß noch von dem Raum hier?", fragte sie. „Nur ich, ich hab ihn so zu sagen entdeckt. Noch nicht mal Jamesie weiß was davon", sagte Sirius und gähnte ausgiebig. „Cool", meinte Eleanor und lief sich neben Sirius fallen. „Und? Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?", sagte Sirius und grinste. „Stimmt", gab Eleanor zu und musste auch grinsen. Wenige Augenblicke später, hörten sie auf zu grinsen und sahen sich an. Sirius strich Eleanor eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann kam sein Gesicht irgendwie immer näher. Eleanor konnte seinen Atem spüren. Ihre Lippen trafen sich (zufällig, lala…) sie vertieften ihren Kuss, währen Sirius drauf und dran war, Eleanor das Top auszuziehen…

**Krummbein**

Das war eben das Leid einer Schulsprecherin. Vier Wochen nach dem Ball wurde Lily immer noch wegen Lloyd aufgezogen und gehänselt. Langsam konnte sie durchaus Mitleid für Snape empfinden. Obwohl Lily es gar nicht wollte, konnte man sehr gut gewisse Parallelen zwischen den beiden finden…ach quatsch, das war nichts weiter als Einbildung, dachte Lily, während sie auf dem Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war. Sie kam gerade vom Vertrauensschülertreffen und bald schon durfte sie sich wieder einen Partner für den Weihnachtsball suchen. Lily hasste Bälle.

„Super! Mum und Dad haben sich vertan! Die haben mir doch glatt n Tag zu früh ein Päckchen geschickt. Dabei ist doch erst morgen Weihnachten!", sagte James laut im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich will ja nicht rummeckern, aber es bewegt sich irgendwie!", schrie Becky beunruhigt. „James, mach es auf!", drängte Sirius. „Ist ja schon gut, Leute", sagte James und nahm das Paket genauer unter die Lupe. Dann riss er vorsichtig das Band auf…

„Wie süß!", sagte Becky. „Schnuckeliges Teil"; bemerkte Sirius begeistert. „Eine Katz!", fragte James ungläubig und hob sein neues Haustier hoch. „Es sieht irgendwie verkrüppelt aus", meinte er. „Stimmt", sagte Remus. „Toll", meinte Becky. „Schön, dass ihr es so schön findet", sagte James missmutig. „Es heißt _sie_. Schön, dass ihr _sie_ so schön findet. Das ist _eine_ Katze und nicht _ein_ Kaninchen oder so", meckerte Eleanor los. „Da hat sie aber Recht", sagte Sirius und legte einen Arm und Eleanor. „Schön. Dann nenn ich _ihn_ jetzt eben Krummbein! So!", sagte James und warf den Karton ins Feuer.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da stand Lily auch schon wenig begeistert vor der Großen Halle. Heute Abend sollte der Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Lily hatte keine Lust sich wieder zum Deppen zu machen, aber heute Abend würde ja James den Ball eröffnen müssen. Lily hatte sich erst gar keinen Tanzpartner besorgt. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später erhob sich Dumbledore und James tanzte mit seiner Großcousine aus Ravenclaw, die im sechsten Schuljahr war. Lily fiel gerade ein, dass sie im Januar nach Hause musste, um bei der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester dabei zu sein. Sie hasste ihre Schwester, sie hasste den Freund ihrer Schwester und erst Recht hasste sie die Vorstellung, dass an ihrer Hochzeit rauskommen würde, dass Lily zaubern konnte. Das wäre das schlimmste, was Lily passieren könnte.

„Das war es meine Lieben, gute Nacht!", verkündete Dumbledore mit schläfriger Stimme. Alle erhoben sich so langsam, um ins warme Bett zu kommen. James, Sirius und Eleanor wollten sich Zeit lassen und verließen als Letzte die Halle. Vor ihnen gingen die Slytherin. Neben denen war Lily ganz alleine. „Da stimmt doch was nicht", flüsterte Sirius. „Das Gefühl hab ich allerdings auch", meinte James misstrauisch. Die Slytherins folgten Lily hoch bis in den vierten Stock. James und die andern beiden hatten eine Abkürzung in den fünften Stock genommen und wollten auf die Slytherins und Lily warten. „Moment mal, die sind unmöglich vor uns, oder?", sagte James. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir Lily suchen gehen, vielleicht steckt sie in Schwierigkeiten", meinte Eleanor. Die drei liefen die Treppe runter in den vierten Stock, der wie ausgestorben war. Die Tür zum Jungenklo stand einen Spalt offen. Sirius nickte zur Tür. Eleanor und James nickten und schlichen leise zur Tür. Eine Treppe führte zum Raum mit den Waschbecken. Bellatrix Black hielt Lily von hinten fest. Die anderen Slytherins standen um sie herum und ließen je nach Lust und Laune ein paar Zaubersprüche auf Lily los. „Was soll das denn?", fragte Sirius leise. Eleanor zuckte mit den Schultern. Snape stand vor Lily und fummelte am Reißverschluss von seiner Hose rum. „Das ist total pervers", sagte James und ein Ausdruck größter Abneigung trat auf sein Gesicht. „Er klemmt", sagte Snape verzweifelt. „Wer klemmt?", fragte Malfoy höhnisch. „Der Reißverschluss!"; maulte Snape. „Ach komm, hör auf zu flennen", sagte Bellatrix kalt. „Hier gibt es auch noch mehr Jungs" „Stimmt, Bella!", rief Sirius jetzt laut. Was genug war, war genug. Bellatrix ließ Lily los, die benommen zu Boden fiel. „Wie kommt ihr hier rein?", fragte Snape, knallrot im Gesicht und starrte die drei Gryffindors, die jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten an. „Die Tür war offen", sagte Eleanor. Jetzt begann die Schlacht. Fünf Slytherins stürzten sich auf die drei. Eleanor und Sirius jedoch verhexten sie so, dass sie auch zu Grunde gingen. Immer mehr Slytherins fielen um und standen wieder auf. In dem ganzen Getümmel rannte James zu Lily, die die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen hatte. Anscheinend wusste sie, was geschehen war. „James, o mein Gott, es ist alles so schrecklich!", sagte sie nur. „Ich weiß Lily, komm, ich bring dich hier raus", sagte James und nahm Lily auf den Arm. Dann schleppte er sie die Treppen hoch. Sirius und Eleanor folgten ihnen. „_Colloportus!_", sagte Eleanor und die Tür war versiegelt. Die Slytherins saßen also fest. James brachte die völlig aufgelöste Lily hoch in ihr Bett. Er deckte sie zu und kniete sich dann vor ihr Bett. Eleanor und Sirius standen missmutig in der Tür. Alice und Becky waren über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. „Wir gehen zu McGanogall", sagte Eleanor und nickte Sirius zu, der nachdenklich nach unten sah. „Aber-" Lily hatte sich aufgerichtet. „Die regelt das", sagte Sirius und sah auf. „DU legst dich hin und schläfst dich aus, klar?", sagte James und drückte Lily sanft auf die Matratze zurück. „Komm Elli, wir gehen zu McGanogall. Eleanor nickte. Die beiden verließen den Raum. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, wandte Lily sich James zu. „Danke", sagte sie erschöpft. „Ach was", sagte James und grinste Lily zu. Er hatte einen Fluch an der Wange abgekriegt, wo jetzt lustige Furunkel sprossen. „Du musst zu Pomfrey gehen", sagte Lily besorgt. „Nein, es geht schon. Aber ich bin irgendwie müde, ich glaub, ich leg mich hin" Er gähnte ausgiebig. Dann wollte er aufstehen. Lily aber hielt ihn zurück. „James?" „Ja?", fragte er und gähnte noch mal. „Bleib bitte hier, okay?", sagte Lily mit schwacher Stimme. James nickte. „Klar, ich hol mir nur schnell drüben n Stuhl." James verließ den Schlafsaal und kam wenige Minuten später mit einem Sessel aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Krummbein war auch mitgekommen. Er stellte den Stuhl neben Lily Bett und Krummbein sprang auf Beckys Bett, wo er sich einkuschelte. „Danke", sagte Lily leise, als James sich setzte und nahm seine Hand. „Schon gut", sagte er knapp und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand die Augen. „Miau!" „Halt die Klappe", raunzte James. „Miau!" „Was!" „MIAU!" „Man, du nervst. Halt einfach die Klappe!" „Miau" Krummbein verstummte. „Ich wollte nie eine Katze. Ich hasse sie", sagte James und Lily grinste schwach. Nach einiger Zeit fielen beiden die Augen zu. Lily schlief seelenruhig ein und James sackte nach vorne auf Lilys Bauch…

„Oh je, sieh mal, McGanogall ist voll sauer. Sie geht zu den Deppen, und ja! Da ist es, der Anschiss, den sie verdienen!", sagte Sirius am Montagmorgen triumphierend. Die Schule hatte nun wieder angefangen. „Wie sind die eigentlich aus dem Klo wieder rausgekommen?", fragte Peter glucksend. James sah Lily an, der die Tränen in den Augen standen. „Ist gut jetzt, könntet ihr vielleicht über was anderes reden?", sagt er laut und knallte seine Gabel auf den Tisch. „Tschuldigung.", sagte Sirius und legte seinen Toast beiseite. Es herrschte jetzt fast vollkommene Stille in der Halle, bis auf ein paar Messer und Gabeln und das ferne Rauschen der allmorgendlichen Post. Auch Lily bekam an diesem Morgen eine Eule. James sah sie an. „Was!" Lily stand auf. Das hatte ihr anscheinend den Rest gegeben. Sie weinte los und rannte aus der Großen Halle. Sirius sprang auf und sah ihr nach. James warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und lief dann Lily nach. Kurz vor dem Klo der maulenden Myrte fing er sie ab. „Lily, warte mal!", rief er. „Was denn?" sie klang richtig verzweifelt. „Was ist los?", fragte er und sah sie besorgt an. „Meine Eltern. Sie wollen, dass ich für die Hochzeit nach Hause komme und nie mehr hier hin gehen werde", sagte sie leise. Sie schluchzte tief. „Lily. Du musst nicht fahren", sagte James ernst. „Was? Aber meine Eltern sind dann stocksauer" „Lily. Du bist siebzehn. Die können dir nix mehr sagen. Wenn du nicht zur Hochzeit willst, dann bleibst du hier! Und wenn deine Eltern Aufstand machen, es war alles meine Idee" James strahlte sie an. „Du bist echt verrückt" „Ich weiß", sagte James. „Danke", sagte Lily leise und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Am nächsten Tag kam Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die hatte sich heute kaum auf den Unterricht konzentrieren können. Immer wieder waren ihr James Worte im Kopf umhergeschwirrt. Sie wollte also Alice nach den Hausaufgaben fragen. „Alice, sag mal in Verwandlungen-" „Krummbein, komm her, ich hab was für dich!", rief Alice, ohne auf Lily zu achten. Auch Sirius, Becky und Remus hielten es wohl für wichtiger mit der blöden Katze zu schmusen. Ziemlich sauer ging Lily runter in die Bibliothek. In der nächsten Woche erging es ihr kaum anders. Sie wollte mit jemandem reden, doch alle kümmerten sich bloß um dieses dumme Vieh. Lily hasste diese Katze. Auch am Samstagabend saß sie allein im Gemeinschaftsraum, als James rein kam. „Und, alles klar?", fragte er und grinste breit. „Schön wär's" Lily schnaubte. „Wieso das denn?", wollte James wissen. „Deine Katze ist ja so was von beliebt! Mehr sag ich dazu nicht!" „Ah, verstehe. Komm mit, ich will dir was zeigen. Zwei Dinge, die du sonst wahrscheinlich niemals sehen würdest!" James grinste nicht blöde oder prahlte. Er blieb ernst. „Die ich sonst nie sehen würde? Hört sich ja cool an, was soll das sein?", fragte Lily. „Komm mit", sagte James noch einmal, nahm Lily an der Hand und riss sie aus dem Sessel. Er führte sie in die Eingangshalle, wo sie eine Tür nach links nahmen und dann wieder in einem Gang standen. „Okay, gleich sind wir da", sagte James und blieb vor einem Gemälde von einer Obstschale stehen. „James, was machst du da eigentlich?", meinte Lily und sah James dabei zu, wie er eine Birne kitzelte. „Siehst du gleich", sagte James geduldig. Lily sah zwar keine Veränderung, aber James strahlte und meinte, es wäre vollbracht. „Die Birne!", sagte er grinsend. Jetzt konnte Lily es auch sehen. Die Birne war zu einem Türknopf geworden. James riss sie auf und ließ Lily zuerst reinklettern. Sie standen in der Elfenküche.

„Also ich hab ja eben diese Evans gesehen. Sag mal stimmt es eigentlich, dass Snape und sie auf dem Jungsklo, na du weißt schon!" „Nein! Um Gottes willen! Ich hab sie eben Händchenhaltend mit Potter gesehen" „Sag bloß!" „Aber was ist denn mit Snape und ihr?" „Ja, da soll was dran sein." „Boa so eine Schlampe!" Sirius, Remus und Eleanor waren gerade dabei, die Große Halle zu durchqueren und mussten unfreiwillig ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von einer Horde Hufflepuffs mit anhören. „Wer ist hier die Schlampe?", zischte Sirius leise und warf einem total Aufgestyltem Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu. Sie bemerkte es aber nicht weiter und wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu.

„Das war also unsere Essensquelle. Und was willst du mir jetzt noch zeigen?", fragte Lily glücklich, während sie zusammen mit James in den siebten Stock stieg. „Das siehst du doch alles gleich", sagte James und schmunzelte. Sie blieben vor einer Wand stehen. James drückte sich an die Wand, schritt an ihr auf und ab und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Lily bekam bei dem Anblick einen Lachanfall. James nahm aber keine Notiz von ihr. Plötzlich war in der Mitte der Wand eine alte, hölzerne Tür erschienen. James öffnete sie gemach. „Willkommen im Raum der Wünsche!", sagte James. „Schön… im was!", lachte Lily los. „Erklär ich dir später mal. Rein da jetzt!", sagte James und grinste. Lily trat ein. In der Mitte lagen viele verschiedenfarbige Kissen. Lily ließ sich auf das erst beste fallen. Es war herrlich weich. Auch James ließ sich plumpsen und gähnte erstmal herzhaft. „Gewöhn dich ja nicht dran!", sagte Lily spaßig. „Woran?", fragte James und setzte sich jetzt hin. „Irgendwo neben mir zu liegen", meinte Lily und zog ihren Umhang aus. „Warum nicht?", fragte James und sah nun Lily an. „Na ja, ich mein ja nur", sagte Lily und blickte auch James an. „Nein, ich meine es ernst, du könntest dir also nicht vorstellen mit mir zusammenzuleben! Nach all dem, was ich für dich getan hab?" James wandte sich ab und tat so, als ob er weinen würde. „James, ich wollte dich jetzt nicht verletzen" Lily wurde mit einem Mal peinlich bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte. Es stimmte gar nicht. Natürlich könnte sie sich vorstellen, mit James zusammen zu sein. Was würde denn dagegen sprechen?" „Ich bin jetzt aber sauer"; sagte James trotzig und schluchzte schwer. Lily stand vorsichtig auf und kniete sich vor James. Er hatte die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Lily legte eine Hand auf seine rechte. Aber das war ein Fehler. James riss Lily hoch und warf sie neben sich. Er hatte gar nicht geweint. „Spinner!", rief Lily laut…

Langsam klarte das Wetter auf und der Frühling brach in Schloss Hogwarts ein. Der Frühling bedeutete aber auch, dass es bald UTZ gab und zu allem Überfluss der Osterball stattfand. Lily musste ihn eröffnen, aber eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht hingehen. Das an Halloween war einfach zu peinlich gewesen. Dann hatte sie zudem immer noch Angst vor den Slytherins. James hatte ihr schon wie oft angeboten, die letzten zwei Bälle alleine zu eröffnen, aber das konnte Lily nicht annehmen. Sie war ja schon wegen ihm in Hogwarts geblieben! Das konnte sie ihrer Familie einfach nicht antun. Erst nicht zur Hochzeit ihrer Schwester kommen und dann auch noch zu feige sein, um einen Ball zu eröffnen. Dass alles kam ihr nicht fair vor.

James saß mal zur Abwechslung in der Bücherei und las ein paar Bücher über verschiedene Tanzschritte, weil er eigentlich ja gar nicht tanzen konnte. Er hatte sich eines fest vorgenommen- den Ball nicht zu eröffnen, aber Lily würde es auch nicht tun- nein Sirius und Eleanor übten schon seit Weihnachten eine unpassende Performance ein. Je unpassender, desto besser. Wahrscheinlich traten die beiden mit irgendeinem Wilden Lieblingslied von ihnen auf. Verwunderlich wäre das keineswegs. Seit sie zusammen sind, haben sie nur Unsinn im Kopf, dachte James.

Der Osterball kam und ging. Sirius und Elli hatten zum Lied TROY getanzt. Und immer wenn das Wort TROY kam, sprangen alle Gryffindors auf. Alle waren da, bis auf Lily. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Schlafsaal eingeschlossen und paukte schon mal für die UTZ. Die erste Prüfung war immerhin schon in zwei Wochen!

**Nie wieder!**

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber immer hab ich das Gefühl, dass mich keiner so richtig wahrnimmt. Die meisten lachen jetzt noch wegen Lloyd an Halloween. Dann die Slytherins, die elenden Schweine. Snape hätte fast mit mir gefi- ach egal. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf den Scheiß! Echt nicht! Bälle, so ein Penner! Will der, dass wir vier Bälle organisieren! Wer sind wir denn? Der brennende Busch?" „Hey, du hast aber auch immer irgendwie Pech gehabt, was? Erst Webber, dann Snape und zum letzten bist du nicht hingegangen. Die Performance von Sirius und Elli war echt zum wegschießen. Und die Slytherins waren auch net da. Ha! Die hätte ich mal gerne gesehen! Wie dem auch sei, einen haben wir noch, oder? Vielleicht können wir daraus was machen. Das ist unser letzter Schulball und ich will, dass er was ganz besonders wird!" „Schön, wenn du das alles auf die Beine kriegst! Ich glaub nicht, dass wir das schaffen. Mit den ganzen UTZ und so.." „Hey, jetzt hör mir mal zu, wenn ich sage, dass wir das packen, dann können wir das auch. Wenn ich sage, dieser Abend wird was besonderes, dann wird er das auch! Botschaft angekommen?" „Okay" „Okay? Der wird aber nur besonders, wenn du mithilfst und vielleicht können wir ja noch mal von ganz von vorn anfangen und vergessen sie letzten drei Bälle einfach, okay?" „Das heißt, ich gehe hin?" „Nicht alleine, jedenfalls, ich geh natürlich mit und wenn Snape meint, er müsste Irgendwas irgendwo reinstecken, hat er sich echt gewaltig geschnitten" „Ach was! Bei dem klemmt ja der Reißverschluss!" „Stimmt- also was sagst du? Versuchen wir es?" „Klar!" James stand vom Dach auf und half Lily auf die Beine. „Danke", sagte Lily und sah ihn an. Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden… Irgendwann trafen sich ihre Lippen und das Date für den Ball war geritzt.

**Streite nie mit einem Freund**

„Sach ma Krone?", fragte Sirius am nächsten Tag angespannt. Morgen kam die erste UTZ Prüfung dran. „Hm?", meinte James nicht minder nervös. „Du gehst doch jetzt nicht wirklich mit Lily, oder?" James wurde etwas rot und Madame Pince warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" „Nur so. Na gut, Pete hat euch aufm Dach gesehen" „Was! Dieser kleine Spanner!", rief James. „Siehste! Also, was jetzt? Ja oder nein?" , drängte Sirius. „Ja, Mann!", sagte James laut und marschierte aus der Bibliothek.

Nach dem Frühstück begann die erste große Prüfung im UTZ. James und Peter standen nebeneinander vor der Großen Halle. „Ähm James?", fragte Peter plötzlich. „Was denn?", meinte James aufgeregt. „Du und Lily seit also jetzt zusammen, was?" James nickte und grinste nun ein wenig. „Wieso?", fügte er noch hinzu. „Ach nur so. Wir sind doch beste Freunde, also warum erzählst du mir es nicht gleich? Ich finde, ich verdiene, dass du es mir sagst, es steht mir quasi zu", sagte Peter. James lachte los. War Peter jetzt etwa total neben der Spur? „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" „Ich denke nur, dass jemand es erfahren sollte, der schon mal was mit Lily hatte" James stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten und trat dabei einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff auf den Fuß. „Wie bitte? Du und Lily? Komm schon Wurmschwanz, so ne alberne Geschichte hab ich ja noch nie gehört!", sagte er und erstickte fast am Lachen. „Nein, ich meine es ernst! Ich hatte mal was mit Lily!" Peter lief nun etwas rot an. Ein paar Umstehende kicherten los. „Da hast du's! Keine Socke glaubt dir das. Mann, ich kenne Lily jetzt ziemlich gut und ich weiß sehr wohl, mit wem sie schon mal zusammen war. Und DU warst sicher nicht unter den Glücklichen. Ach bitte, du bist doch so wie so mit dieser Ravenclaw Tussi zusammen, also was willst du noch?" James hörte nun auf zu lachen. „Fanny heißt sie und ich hab Schluss gemacht, weil Lily mich darum gebeten hat!" Die Hufflepuffs um ihn rum kamen aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus. „Hör mal Pete, du bist dir also ganz sicher, dass du das nicht nur geträumt hast?" Peter nickte und wurde nun zornig. „LACHT IHR NUR IHR JHABT DOCH KEINE AHNUNG NICHT DIE GERINGSTE! UND DU AM ALLERWENIGSTEN, POTTER!" Peter wandte sich aus der Reihe und lief die Marmortreppe hoch. „OH NUR NICHT ZU STÜRMISCH PETE! WENN ICH ALSO KEINE AHNUNG HABE DANN IST ES WAHRSCHEINLICH NOCH IHRE SCHULS WEIL SIE EEURE AFFÄRE VERTUSCHT HAT! ODER VIELLEICHT VERGESSEN?" James musste nun ein klein wenig grinsen. Die Umstehenden lachten sich nun dumm und dämlich. Peter blieb aus der Treppe stehen, rannte mit knallrotem Kopf zurück und stürzte sich auf einen Jungen aus Ravenclaw, der heftig am Lachen war. James schmiss sich dazwischen. „Wenn du sauer auf mich bist, ist das eine Sache, aber dann lass die andern raus! Außerdem weiß ich, dass du nie etwas mit Lily hattest! Wer will denn schon mit so einem hässlichen, kleinen, dummen, ekelhaften Feigling gehen! Kein Mensch! Was hast du dieser Fanny angeboten? Hundert Galeonen?", sagte er wütend. Peter sah einen Moment so aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Dann hob er seine Faust und schlug James mitten ins Gesicht. James schloss die Augen. Das hatte wehgetan. Er schlug aber nicht zurück, er war ja immerhin Schulsprecher. „Was ist, Jamesie? Hast du auf einmal Angst bekommen vor dem hässlichen, kleinen, dummen, ekelhaften Feigling?", sagte Peter provozierend. James antwortete nicht. Die Tür der Großen Halle ging auf. Die ersten Schüler kamen erleichtert heraus und die nächsten wurden herein gebeten. „So sehe ich aus, was?", sagte James ruhig. „JA!", brüllte Peter. „Halt die Klappe!", sagte Sirius, der ziemlich mitgenommen aus der Halle getrödelt kam. „Du? Ja genau, helfe ihm noch!", rief Peter und stürzte sich auch auf Sirius. „Mann, jetzt reicht es! Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen und fünfzig Punkte Anzug für Gryffindor!", rief James laut durch die Eingangshalle. Einige umstehenden Gryffindors sahen James bestürzt an. Er wusste selbst, dass er seinem eigenen Haus gerade fünfzig Punkte abgezogen hatte. Aber das sollte Peter eine Lehre sein. In seinem ganzen Schulleben musste er noch nicht ein einziges Mal Nachsitzen. Er war ja selbst Schuld. Peter hatte ja behauptet, er wäre mit Lily zusammen gewesen. Er hatte sich ja auf Sirius, James und Tom Miller gestürzt. Er war selbst schuld, er hatte angefangen zu Streiten, nicht er, nicht James!

**Das Erbe**

Die Nachricht, dass James und Peter sich gezofft hatten und James daraufhin seinem eigenen Haus fünfzig Punkte abgezogen hatte, ging in Hogwarts um, wie ein Lauffeuer. Beim Mittagessen wurden sie schon sehr komisch angeklotzt, aber beim Abendessen, waren die beiden nun endgültig DIE Attraktion. Peter saß alleine ganz hinten am Gryffindortisch, während James zusammen mit Lily, Sirius, Remus und Elli ganz vorne saß. „Hallo, das hier ist kein Zoo, verdammt noch Mal!", rief Sirius verärgert, als einige Sechstklässlerinnen mehrmals an ihnen vorbei liefen. Am nächsten Tag war alles noch schlimmer. Keiner bemerkte mehr Peter, egal wo er hinging. Auch James hatte sich einige Leute verkrault, da er fünfzig Punkte abgezogen hatte. Die Slytherins lauerten ihm und Lily immer auf. Die meisten gratulierten James und sagten, er hätte was gut bei ihnen. Andere luden ihn und Lily zum Kaffe nach Hogsmeade ein. Wieder andere wollten Lily bestechen, auch noch mal einen drauf zu packen. Und wenige versuchten immer noch, Lily unter James' Nase in ein Klo zu verschleppen. Natürlich nur als Spaß gemeint. James fand das gar nicht so komisch. Sirius, Elli und Remus hatten aus Rache beschlossen, Snape zu verarschen. Immer wenn sie ihn sahen, hielt Remus Elli von hinten fest und Sirius stellte sich vor sie. Dann tat Sirius so, als ob er heulen würde und lief ein Stück weg. Wenn sie nur zu zweit waren, machten sie einen anderen Spaß. Genau wie am Nachmittag nach den letzten UTZ Prüfungen. Snape lag alleine vor dem See. Sirius und Elli kamen zufällig an ihm vorbei. „Hallo Schnifelus, wie geht es euch denn heute?", fragte Sirius laut und ließ sich neben Snape fallen. „Wie so euch?", fragte Snape gereizt. „Ich meine natürlich dich und deinen Riesenzinken und deine Haare, die heute mal wieder so elegant aussehen, dass sie überall eine Schleimspur hinterlassen." Snape ignorierte ihn. Plötzlich sprang Sirius auf. Elli sah ihn entsetzt an. „Elli, Schnifelus, helft mir doch! Er klemmt!", rief er aufgebracht. „Wer klemmt?", rief Elli und stand auch auf. „Der Reißverschluss!", brüllte Sirius vor Lachen. Auch Elli konnte sich bei dem Anblick von Snapes Gesicht kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. „Schert euch weg!", schrie Snape, rot wie eine Tomate. „Gerne!"; riefen Elli und Sirius und gingen laut lachend weg.

Keine zehn Meter weiter ließen sie sich unter einer Linde nieder. Remus saß bereits dort, natürlich nicht, ohne ein Buch zu lesen. Lily saß neben ihm. James hatte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss gelegt und genoss die vorsommerliche Sonne. „He, seht mal, da kommt die McGanogall. Macht die etwa auch einen auf Freiheit?", meinte Sirius und grinste breit. „Von mir aus soll sie das machen. Ich meine, Lehrer brauchen auch mal etwas Freiraum", meinte Remus hinter seinem Buch hervor. „Glaubt ihr, die haben auch Familie und so was?", fragte Lily. „Oder so was?", sagte Sirius und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denk schon. Vielleicht apparieren die immer von Hogsmeade aus", sagte Remus. „Klar. Ich meine, ist ja nur, dass Hogsmeade zum Gelände von Hogwarts gehört und du nicht apparieren kannst!", sagte Elli. „Stimmt. Dann müsstest du raus aufs Feld latschen und wenn ich mich nicht irre, gehört das auch noch zu Hogsmeade und das gehört ja zu Hogwarts", sagte James und gähnte ausgiebig. „Wenn ihr meint. Außerdem, welcher bekloppte will denn schon Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore oder McGanogall heiraten? Pah, da lach ich doch!", sagte Sirius laut. Elli gab ihm einen Klaps aufs Bein. „Bist du still, die kommt zu uns!", fauchte sie. McGanogall blieb keine zehn Sekunden später vor ihnen stehen. „Guten Tag zusammen"; sagte sie etwas betrübt. „Tag, Professor!", sagten Remus und Lily. McGanogall nickte den beiden stumm zu und wandte sich dann an Sirius. „Mr Black, es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid für Sie", sagte sie schluchzend. „Ähm was tut Ihnen Leid?", fragte Sirius etwas irritiert. „Sie haben einen Brief bekommen", sagte McGanogall nur und hielt Sirius einen Umschlag hin. „Ich habe einen Brief bekommen, o nein! Hoffentlich sterben wir jetzt nicht alle, nur weil Sirius Black einen Brief bekommt!", rief Sirius laut und riss den Umschlag auf. McGanogall warf ihm einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe sie sich umwandte. Ein kurzes Pergamentstück glitt aus dem Umschlag. Sirius las es durch. Lily wusste, dass er nicht zu Ende gelesen hatte, als er es mit scheelem Blick fallen ließ. „Sirius, was ist passiert?", fragte Remus wenig begeistert. „Mein Onkel ist gestorben. Gestern Nacht", sagte Sirius und wischte sich eine Träne ab. „Das tut mir Leid, ehrlich Sirius", sagte Lily. „Du hast ihn gemocht, oder? War er nicht der einzig normale in eurer Familie?", fragte James. Sirius nickte. Elli hatte sich unterdessen das Pergament gekrallt und las es nun durch. Kurze Zeit später schrie sie auf und strahlte aufgeregt. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Freu du dich nur, dass Sirius' Onkel gestorben ist", sagte James etwas zornig. „Ach was! O mein Gott! Sirius du bist reich!", kreischte Elli. Ein paar Jungs am Ufer des Sees sahen sie verständnislos an. „Ich bin was!", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „Reich, Mann. Reich! Einfach reich! So richtig reich! Reich, reich, reich! R-E-I-C-H! REICH!" Sirius riss Elli das Papier aus der Hand. Er las vor: „_wir bedauern den Tot von deinem Onkel sehr. Dennoch hier ein Ausschnitt aus seinem Testament: Mein ganzes Gold 5.000.000.000.000 Galeonengeht an meinen Lieblingsneffen Sirius Black… _oh mein Gott, ich bin wirklich REICH!" Sirius sprang auf und umarmte Elli. Fünf Billionen Galeonen. Ach du große Scheiße! Ich bin REICH! Boa ist das GEIL!" ein bisschen zu überheblich zog er sich rasendschnell bis auf die Unterhose aus und sprang ins eiskalte Wasser des Sees. Man konnte ihn immer noch laut rufen hören. „ICH BIN REICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

**Diebstahl **

Sobald Peter von Sirius' plötzlichem Reichtum erfahren hatte, kam er abends angekrochen und entschuldigte sich ausgiebig bei James und Sirius. Sirius war gerade mit Elli am knutschen und James war fieberhaft dabei, seinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher nachzugehen. Vor sich hatte er ein große Blatt Pergament ausgebreitet und versuchte Ideen für den Abschlussball zu sammeln. „Spinner!", konnte er Elli kichern hören, ehe sie und Sirius wieder anfingen auf dem Sofa rumzuknutschen. Eine Horde Erstklässlerinnen sah den beiden verträumt dabei zu. James saß in einem Sessel. Plötzlich klappte das Porträt zur Seite und Peter erschien. James wandte schnell den Blick von ihm ab. Doch er kam ausgerechnet auf ihn zu. „Ähm James, Sirius, könnte ich kurz mal mit euch reden?", sagte er laut. Sirius, der gerade neben Elli kniete, wandte sich von ihr ab und starrte den kleinen Kerl an. Die Erstklässlerinnen standen trotzig auf und gingen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Auch James sah nun hoch. Wenn auch um einiges desinteressierter, als Sirius. Elli saß nun aufrecht auf dem Sofa. Ihre Füße standen fest auf dem Teppich, vor ihr und sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie Peter mürrisch musterte. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich bei euch entschuldigen. Na ihr wisst schon, weil ich euch angelogen habe", sagte er und lief etwas rosa an. „Schön, Entschuldigung angenommen. Kommst du Elli", sagte Sirius wenig beeindruckt und stand auf. Er nahm Elli bei der Hand und die beiden verschwanden die Treppe rauf, am Mädchenschlafsaal vorbei. James nickte Peter zu und beugte sich wieder über seine Ideensammlung. Peter blieb jedoch hartnäckig stehen. „Ich muss dir was zeigen", murmelte er und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, auf dem Elli und Sirius eben noch gesessen hatten. James sah zu ihm rüber. Peter gluckste argwöhnisch und holte dann einen Brief raus. „Hier!", sagte er und reichte James den Umschlag.

Hallo Peter,

Ich, dein Vater möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Nicht, dass ich das nicht auch alleine könnte, schließlich bin ich ja der Chef vom Propheten. Ich möchte dich bitten, den alten Trank der Freundschaft aus dem Vorrat deiner Zaubertranklehrerin Madam Green zu stehlen. Er bewirkt, dass alle Menschen, die zurzeit in der gleichen Region sind, sich schläfrig fühlen und Feind nicht von Freund zu unterscheiden vermögen. Ich bitte dich eindringlich, dass du deinen kleinen Freunden, besonders nicht Potter und Black etwas davon verrätst.

Dein Vater

Währenddessen im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum

Bellatrix, Severus und Rudolphus saßen in einer stillen Ecke. „Ich denke, wir sollten es so machen. Ich nehme den Vielsafttrank und du bleibst einfach du, Sev. Da wird sich Potter echt freuen. Dann nehmt ihr euch Elli vor und ich nehme noch mal den Vielsafttrank und lass mich in den Wald verschleppen. Mein Cousin spielt dann natürlich grad den Helden, das wissen wir ja. Meine Schwester rennt zu Dumbledore und petzt, dass er im Wald ist. Vielleicht schmeißen sie ihn dann ja raus…", sagte Bellatrix verträumt. „Stell dich nicht so an, wer sagt denn, dass ich mit dir knutschen will und dann noch unter Potters Nase!", sagte Severus gehässig. „Du willst doch mit ihr gehen, oder? Wenn Potter mit ihr Schluss macht, musst du Evans trösten, klar!" Rudolphus war aufgesprungen. „Glaubst du, ich will, dass du mit meiner Freundin rum machst?", sagte er laut. „Streitet euch ruhig um mich, ich gehe jetzt schlafen!", gähnte Bellatrix und verschwand in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Wenn du das machst, Pete, glaub mir, das ist Selbstmord!", sagte Sirius am nächsten Morgen verschlafen. Die Jungs zogen sich An und trotteten runter zum Frühstück. Sie hatten heute frei. „Ich muss noch mal weg", sagte Peter plötzlich, als sie die Eingangshalle betraten. Remus und Sirius warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Ich klau auch nichts von Green, versprochen!", grinste er und ging raus auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Die andern drei Jungs gingen weiter in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu Elli und Lily, die leise am tuscheln waren. „Morgen Jungs", meinte Lily beiläufig. „Morgen Jungs? Haben wir etwa etwas wenig geschlafen?", fragte James, grinste, küsste Lily sanft auf die Wange und ließ sich dann neben ihr nieder. „Ja, ja schon gut. Ich kann grad nicht, Jamesie. Also was ist mit diesem Freundschaftstrank?" sie wandte sich wieder Elli zu. James zuckte mit den Schultern und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Trank der Freundschaft? Was ist mit ihm?", mischte sich Sirius nun ein. „Oh hi Schatz"; sagte Elli etwas überrascht, stand auf, küsste ihren Freund ausgiebig und setzte sich dann wieder hin. „Na ja, er ist der Trank der Woche in der Hexenwoche. Er verwandelt alle in Freunde oder so. Man kann da anscheinend Freund von Feind nicht unterscheiden, oder so" Elli zuckte mit Schultern. „Ich weiß. Peter wurde von zu Hause angestachelt, so einen Trank von Green zu stehlen für seinen Vater." Elli und Lily sahen nicht ihn an, sondern zur Flügeltür. Madam Green, gestützt von Emma, Alice und Becky kam in die Halle gehumpelt. James und Lily standen auf. „O Nein!", sagte Sirius laut. Elli warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Lily und James rannten zu den Vieren. „Was ist passiert?", fragte James. „Mein Trank! Mein Freundschaftstrank ist weg. Jemand hat ihn gestohlen!", rief Madam Green. „Ich glaub es ja wohl nicht!", stieß Lily nur hervor. „Macht mal Platz, sie will zu Dumbledore", meinte Emma. Die beiden Schulsprecher machten einen Schritt zur Seite. Mittlerweile war die ganze Große Halle verstummt und starrte ungläubig der Zaubertranklehrerin nach, wie sie sich zum Lehrertisch kämpfte. Elli, Sirius und Remus waren auch aufgestanden und kamen nun zu Lily und James. „Kommt mal mit"; sagte Sirius. Die beiden folgten ihm und Elli in die Eingangshalle. Remus löste sich von ihnen und sagte, er wolle Peter suchen gehen. „Das ist doch unglaublich, oder?", meinte Elli. „Ich meine, es ist doch kein Zufall, dass der Trank in der Hexenwoche steht, während Peter einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommt und Green bestohlen wird" Lily nickte. „Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, warum sie MADAM heißt? Dann muss sie doch geheiratet haben, oder?", sagte Sirius. James sah ihn an. „Moment mal. Green ist doch kein Name einer Zaubertrankmeisterfamilie", meinte er leise. Sirius pflichtete ihm bei. „Was soll das heißen? Was hat das damit zu tun?", wollte Lily wissen. „Der Trank der Freundschaft steht in keinem Buch. Das Rezept wird von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Wenn Green jetzt aber nicht aus so einer Familie stammt, dann kann sie den Trank nicht selbst herstellen, es sei denn, ihr Mann wüsste, wie man ihn mixt, aber Green ist nun mal kein Zaubertrankmeisterfamilienname.", sagte Elli. Sirius sah aus, als ob ihm gerade ein Licht aufgehen würde. „Ich- warte mal. Snape… er steht auf unserem Stammbaum…das ist eine Zaubertrankfamilie…na klar!", sagte er schnell. „Klar! Green hat doch immer gesagt, sie hätte einen Neffen hier auf der Schule!", meinte Lily. „Das wird es sein. Aber warum klaut Peter dann den Trank?", überlegte James. „Er wurde von zu Hause angestachelt. Aber sein Vater wird doch wohl kein Todesser sein, oder?", sagte Elli verängstigt. „Was wenn er es gar nicht war, sondern jemand anderes. Ich meine im Kampf auf der anderen Seite ist es bestimmt eine sehr mächtige Waffe!", sagte Sirius.

**Die UTZ und Sirius**

Noch am Abend stellten sie Peter zur Rede. „Wann hätte ich das denn bitte tun sollen? Den ganzen Morgen war ich mich euch zusammen. Und mit Hagrid.", sagte er kleinlaut. „Das hat Hagrid auch gesagt", meinte Remus. „Na und! Vielleicht hast du ja so nen ausgeklügelten Zeitumkehrer vom Ministerium!", rief Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum, der wie ausgestorben war. „Wo soll er den denn herkriegen?", fragte Lily unsicher. „Stimmt", grummelte Sirius. Es war nun still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Porträt klappte zur Seite. Die aufgelöste Elli kam wild fuchtelnd mit einer Zeitung in der Hand herein. „Das ist der Beweis!", sagte sie laut und klatschte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Peter war's nicht" alle schauten auf die neuste Ausgabe des _Abendpropheten_. Lily schnappte sich sie und las vor: „Zauberwelt schockiert! Einbruch in Hogwarts! Unglaublich? Nein! Es wurde ein offenbar sehr wertvoller Zaubertrank aus dem Archiv entfernt. Wer es war, kann das Ministerium noch nicht genau sagen. Es besteht angeblich jedoch keine Gefahr mehr…" „Von wegen!", sagte James. „Wie dem auch sei. Los gehen wir schlafen. Morgen kriegen wir die vorläufigen Ergebnisse der UTZ.", warf Remus ein.

Professor McGanogall verteilte gerade die Prüfungsnoten, als Sirius, James, Lily und Elli in die Große Halle kamen. „Mister Black! Das ist fantastisch! So was habe ich noch nie gesehen! Na gut, ein paar Patzer sind schon drin, aber es ist umwerfend! Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich froh, dass ich Gryffindors Hauslehrerin bin und Sie in meinem Haus zu haben!", sagte McGanogall und reichte Sirius sein vorläufiges Jahreszeugnis. „Na ja, irgendwann ist sicherlich immer das erste Mal!", sagte James und nahm strahlend sein eigenes Zeugnis entgegen. „Vielleicht ein paar Patzer! Welche Patzer das müsste eine einzige EINS sein!", sagte Sirius gespielt aufgebracht. „Wo sieht die denn da Patzer?" „Vielleicht meint sie ja die vier in Kräuterkunde", sagte Elli, die ebenfalls schon ihr Zeugnis in den Händen hielt und Sirius über die Schulter schaute. „Huch, hab ich gar nicht gesehen" die beiden setzten sich an Gryffindortisch und ließen sich ihr Frühstück schmecken. Lily bekam auch ihre Ergebnisse in die Hand gedrückt. Sie war aber von einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten abgelenkt, die einem Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw gehörte. „Sind Sie sicher, Professor?" „Aber natürlich Minerva. Auch wenn es ihm nicht so gefallen wird. Emma ist nun mal eine der schlechtesten Schülerinnen in Zaubertränke. Amanda hat mich daraufhin angesprochen." „Wie sie meinen" Professor McGanogall löste sich von Professor Flitwick und steuerte unwillkürlich auf Sirius zu. Lily stieß James nun an. „Sieh mal!", flüsterte sie und deutete auf den Tagespropheten. „Lily, was ist denn?" James besah sich die Ausgabe. _Ministerium warnt weiterhin vor Du-weißt-schon-wem. Er könnte auf dem Weg nach Hogs- _„Lily, du solltest dir mal darüber nicht deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrechen. Die finden den schon. Da kommt er nicht ungesehen hin. Komm wir gehen zu Sirius und Elli." James stellte sich hinter Lily, streift ihre Haare aus dem Weg und küsste sie sanft auf die Schulter. Dann führte er sie zum Gryffindortisch. „Schatz, reg dich ab. Sind doch nur zwei Wochen, oder?" Elli sah Sirius an. „Drei, es sind drei! Ich will der net Nachhilfe geben, verdammt!" er ließ seine Gabel fallen und lief aus der Großen Halle. Peter und Remus setzten sich dafür neben James. „Wir haben ja wieder gute Laune", meinte Remus, nahm sich sein Zeugnis vor und trank nebenbei Tee. „Er muss Emma Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben. Wie würdest du dich da fühlen?", sagte Elli und legte ihre Ergebnisse beiseite. Er spuckte den Tee, den er gerade noch im Mund hatte über den ganzen Tisch. „Das ist ja schrecklich!", meinte Lily und musste grinsen. „Na ja…irgendwo hat er es ja verdient", gab Elli zu und seufzte schwer.

Schon am nächsten Tag stand Sirius missgelaunt vor dem leeren Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Emma kam zu spät. Schon ganze dreißig Minuten. Er wollte gerade schon gehen, als er sie um eine Ecke kommen sah. „Na endlich", sagte er leise und ging Emma voraus in den Klassenraum. Leise schloss Emma die Tür. „Tschuldigung, ich hatte noch was zu tun", sagte sie und setzte sich vor das Pult, an dem Sirius saß. „Tschuldigung? Ich hätte hier nach auch noch was zu tun, aber wegen dir kann ich es sausen lassen!", sagte er zornig. „Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt!", rief Emma aufgebracht und sprang auf. „Von mir aus kannst du gehen, ich brauch sicherlich keine Nachhilfe", meinte Sirius. Nun sprach er ganz ruhig. Emma ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen und starrte trotzig aus dem Fenster. „Da stehen auch keine Formeln. Emma, wo ist dein Problem?", fragte Sirius und stand auf. „Ich keine Ahnung. Die ganzen letzten Stunden hab ich blau gemacht" „Und warum?" „Weil mir na ja andere Sachen durch den Kopf gegangen sind" „Zum Beispiel?" „Zum Beispiel? Keine Ahnung!" „Von mir aus. Seite neunundneunzig im Buch aufschlagen!" Emma kramte in ihrer Tasche und klatschte ein dickes Buch auf den Tisch.

„Und, bringt es was, Emma Liebes?" Emma stütze den Kopf in die Hände und lächelte matt. „Schön wär's. Er sagt andauernd, dass ich schlechter werde", seufzte sie und legt nun ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Ein paar Jungs und Diane saßen mitfühlend neben ihr in de Bücherei. „Ich kann so keine Hausaufgaben machen!", sagte Lily missgelaunt und schlug ihr Buch zu. Alice saß aufgeregt zappelnd neben ihr. Elli hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und warf Emma einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Wo bleibt Becks?", fragte Alice und sah auf die Uhr. „Sie ist noch verabredet", meinte Elli ohne den Blick vom Nachbartisch zu wenden. „Schon wieder hoffnungslos verliebt?" Lily legte nun auch ihre Feder beiseite. „Nein, diesmal soll es was ernstes sein", gab Elli zurück. Die drei Mädchen verfielen in ein langes Tiefschweigen. „Wisst ihr was? Ich gehe Frank suchen, bis später", sagte Alice plötzlich und stand auf. „Ich muss zu James, wegen dem Abschlussball" Auch Lily verließ die Bibliothek. „Eleanor? Ich glaub's nicht! Du alleine in der Bibliothek?" Elli sah auf. Vor ihr stand Laura Fisher. Vor Hogwarts war sie Ellis beste Freundin. Sie war dann aber nach Hufflepuff und Elli nach Gryffindor gekommen. „Mann Lauri!", sagte Elli. Die beiden fielen sich strahlend um den Hals. „Also warum sitzt du hier so alleine rum?", fragte Laura und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl an Ellis Tisch nieder. „Sirius", nuschelte sie. „Was? Wieso das denn?" Laura tat so, als ob sie sich gerade verhört hätte. „Ja, falls es sich nicht bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Hufflepuff rumgesprochen hat, er und ich sind zusammen. Seit fast nem halben Jahr. Jetzt muss er dieser Emma Nachhilfe geben und hat irgendwie keine Zeit mehr für _uns_" Elli seufzte schwer und lehnte sich zurück. „Hm, sieh mal, ich glaub er mag Emma nich besonders, oder?" „Ach was!", sagte Elli aufgebracht. „Er kann sie nicht abhaben. Ich glaube, das kann niemand aus Gryffindor wirklich" Laura sah ihre Freundin nachdenklich an. „Jetzt kommt sie auch noch hier rüber!", zischte Elli. Laura drehte sich mitsamt dem Stuhl um. Diane ging neben Emma her. „Hey Elli!", sagte Emma laut. „Für dich immer noch Eleanor!", zischte Elli und sah hoch. Laura starrte auf den Pulli von Diane, den sie unter ihrem Umhangtrug. „Ganz Hogwarts nennt dich zwar Elli, aber wie du willst. Sirius ist in letzter Zeit irgendwie schlecht drauf, findest du nich auch?", fuhr Emma fort. „Woran das nur liegt!", sagte Elli laut. „Das habe ich mich auch gefragt und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er sich nicht recht entscheiden kann." „Wieso soll der sich denn entscheiden?", mischte Laura sich jetzt ein. „Dich hat keiner gefragt!", zischelte Emma. „Na und?", sagte Elli. „Nun, wie dem auch sei, ich glaube, er liebt dich nicht mehr-" Elli war aufgestanden. „Halt die Klappe, Bennet!", rief Elli. Sie war aufgesprungen und hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen. „Und wenn nicht!", sagte Emma provozierend. Auch Laura war aufgestanden. Elli fiel auf, dass sie eigentlich mehr aussah wie ein Junge. Sie war ziemlich groß für ihr Alter und stämmig gebaut. Ihre Haare waren Schulterlang und hellbraun. „Dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!", sagte sie ruhig und sah runter zu Emma und Diane. „Jetzt hab ich aber Angst!", gähnte Emma und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ein Gemischt aus Blut und grünen Funken spritzte durch die Bibliothek. Madam Pince und Diane kreischten panisch auf. Emma hielt sich die Nase und ein Auge zu und weinte. Auf ihren Wangen quollen ein paar große Furunkel munter vor sich hin.

**Warnung – Entwarnung**

Sirius' letzte Stunde Nachhilfe bei Emma verlief recht witzig. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war schön verziert mit sämtlichen Furunkel, die ihr Elli verpasst hatte und die Madam Pomfrey nicht entfernen konnte. Es klingelte. Das war geschafft. Nie wieder Nachhilfe geben! Sirius packte seine Sachen und ging in dir Große Halle zum Mittagessen. James, Lily im Arm und schwer beschäftigt mit einem Tagespropheten saßen bereits am Gryffindortisch. Elli kam gerade mit ihrem Tagespropheten in die Halle gewuselt und setzte sich neben Lily. Erst jetzt fiel Sirius auf, dass alle Schüler entweder mit angespannten Gesichtern ihren Propheten genaustens studierten, aufgeregt Briefe lasen oder fiebrig selbst etwas auf ein Pergament kritzelten. Sirius schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und drängte sich durch einige Mengen von Schülern, die sich jetzt erhoben zum Gryffindortisch durch. Lily sah aus, als ob sie jeden Moment anfangen würde zu weinen, Elli beachtete Sirius gar nich, sondern starrte zur Decke, die heute ein tristes Grau angenommen hatte und James nickte begrüßend zu ihm hinüber. „Sacht ma, was ist denn hier eigentlich los?", sagte Sirius laut, da es auf einmal anfing, furchtbar laut in der Halle zu werden. James schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob Sirius seinen Tagespropheten zu.

**MINISTERIUM WARNT!**

**ALLE MITBÜRGER UND SCHÜLER MÖCHTEN GEBETEN SEIN, UMGEHENST DAS GELÄNDE UM HOGWARTS UND HOGSMEADE ZU VERLASSEN, DA DER DUNKLE LORD EINEN ANSCHLAG AUF DIE SONST SO SICHER GEGLAUBTE SCHULE PLANT. ER WAR ES, DER DEN FREUNDSCHAFTSTRANK AUS DER ZAUBERSCHULE ENTFERNTE UND ZU SICH NAHM. NUN HAT ER NOCH MEHR GEFOLGSLEUTE, DIE ZUSAMMEN MIT IHM SELBST AUF DEM WEG DORTHIN SIND! **

_C. Pettigrew_

„Na und? Dem Schwachsinn glaubt ihr doch nicht etwa, oder?", sagte Sirius schnell und gab James seine Zeitung zurück. „Wir nicht, aber unsere Eltern. Sie wollen, dass wir schnellstens nach Hause fahren, ich bleib hier!", sagte James. „Elli und ich fahren nach Hause. Heute Abend noch", sagte Lily und seufzte schwer. Sirius wandte sich um. „Elli-" Sirius konnte Elli noch an der Tür der Großen Halle rauslaufen sehen. „Sie kann es immer noch nicht glauben", sagte Lily mit schwerer Stimme. „Dass er wirklich hierher kommt" „Ich wäre davon gar nicht so überzeugt. Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort in ganz England, das glaub ich einfach nicht!", sagte Sirius und sah Professor McGanogall dabei zu, wie sie um die vier Haustische streunte und alle Schüler, die hier blieben in eine recht kurze Liste eintrug. „James, Sirius, was ist mit euch?", rief sie vom Ravenclawtisch quer durch die Halle. „Wir bleiben hier!", brüllte James zurück. „Weißt du doch gar nicht", sagte Sirius leise. „Denkste, ich kenn dich gut genug, Tatze" „Na OK, hast ja recht. Meinen Eltern wär's so wie so egal, ob ich hier abkratz' dann bekämen die wenigstens mein Geld." „Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, es gibt Eltern, denen mehr an ihren Kindern liegt, als ihr Geld!", sagte Lily und lachte nun ein wenig. „Eins sag ich dir jetzt schon. Spätestens in einer Woche kommen die ganzen Schüler hier wieder zurück, weil Voldemort doch nicht zum Amokläufer wird. Jedenfalls nicht in dieser Schule!", sagte James und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich find es ist echt ne Schweinerei, dass das Ministerium so ne Warnung abschickt. Die wissen ganz genau, dass der hier nicht hinkommt, oder?", sagte Sirius. McGanogall kam nun zu den dreien gerannt. Ihre Brille saß schief auf ihrer Nase. Ihr Haarknoten hatte sich gelöst und ihr Hut war ebenfalls verrutscht. Und zu James' und Sirius' Erstaunen war sie ganz schön in Schwitzen gekommen. Sie ließ sich neben Sirius nieder und nahm den Hut ab. „Puh. Ist euch eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass das Ministerium in seinem Bericht nicht mal ein einziges Wort über uns Lehrer verliert? Dumbledore glaubt denen nicht. Ich auch nicht. Pah! Ich muss weiter, muss noch ein paar Erstklässlern erklären, was es bedeutet mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hause zu fahren. Bis später!" Professor McGanogall stand auf und ging aus der Halle, genau wie Elli kurz bevor. „Ich glaub, der ging's auch schon mal besser!", sagte Sirius. James sah aus dem Fenster. Irgendetwas stimmte dort nicht. Doch im Moment fiel ihm nichts ein, was dort falsch sein könnte. Plötzlich stand Sirius auf. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Lily, die nun James' Blick aus dem Fenster folgte. „Ich geh zu Elli. Wenn sie heute Abend wegfährt, dann will ich mich noch von ihr verabschieden" „Tu das!", sagte Lily und wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab. Umgehend verließ auch Sirius die Große Halle.

Jetzt fiel es James auf. Ständig huschte jemand oder etwas am Fenster vorbei. Es schien ziemlich groß und ziemlich grün zu sein. Bestimmt wieder eine eigene Züchtung von Hagrid, dachte er. Aber der war ja im Moment in Rheinland-Pfalz in Deutschland. Auf so genannter Geschäftsreise. Von wegen! Der kauft bestimmt irgendwelche verbotenen Sachen und so ein! Das grüne Etwas machte James stutzig. Er wollte wissen, was es war. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz. „Lily, Moment, warte mal hier, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte er leise und stand auf. Lily nickte und starrte auf ihre angefangene Kartoffelsuppe vor ihr. James rannte nun. Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle, den Hof und dann um eine Ecke. Da stand nun das Große grüne Etwas-

Die Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals stand offen. Sirius trat vorsichtig ein. Er entdeckte Elli sofort. Sie kniete auf dem Boden und faltete ein paar Tops und T-Shirts. „Komm rein", sagte sie matt, als sie Sirius hörte. „Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden. Auf dem Weg hier hoch hab ich gehört, dass der Zug in zwanzig Minuten fährt", sagte Sirius und kniete sich neben Elli. Sie hatte die Haare nun zu einem Zopf gebunden. „Was? Schon in zwanzig Minuten, dann muss ich mich ja ein bisschen beeilen." Elli sah Sirius nicht an, während sie sprach. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu einem großen Eichenschrank, der Sirius noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Elli holte eine Garnitur Umhänge und einen Brief, der schon aufgerissen war. „Was ist das?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Das hier?", fragte Elli und hielt den Brief hoch. Sirius nickte. „So ein Brief von nem Kobold und Vampir Forschungsinstitut in Transsylvanien, wo se junge Hexen und Zauberer aufnehmen, die gerne zur Kobold und Vampir Forschern ausgebildet werden möchten." Sirius nickte kurz. „Gehst du da mal hin?", fragte er. Elli sah ihn an. „Wenn ich die Rückmeldung krieg', dass ich aufgenommen bin, schon. Die nehmen nämlich nur die besten" Sie seufzte schwer. Sirius sprang ruckartig auf. „Was soll'n das heißen? Die Besten? Mensch, Elli du gehörst zu den besten und wenn ich eigenhändig dahin reise und denen das ins-" Elli unterbrach ihn. Sie war sich am Totlachen. Jetzt räumte sie ihre gesammelten Briefe in den großen Koffer, der auf dem Boden lag. Sirius sah sich um grinste ein wenig verlegen. Obwohl er und Elli schon einige Zeit zusammen waren und die Nachhilfe für Emma nun vorbei war, fiel es ihm gerade unheimlich schwer, passende Worte zu finden, um sich mit Elli zu unterhalten. „Ähm…", begann er. „ Was denn?", fragte Elli und klappte den Deckel des Koffers zu. „Soll ich dir vielleicht noch was helfen?", meinte Sirius. Elli schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ach was, hier kommt gleich so ein Heini hoch und bringt die Sachen nach unten. Gepackt hab ich nämlich schon." Sirius nickte und drehte sich um. Plötzlich merkte er eine Hand auf der Schulter. Das konnte nur Elli sein. Er schnellte rum und zog sie ganz nah zu sich heran – ihre Lippen trafen sich…

Lily küsste James noch ein letztes Mal sanft auf die Wange, ehe sie ihn ein klein wenig bedeppert zurückließ und, sich selbst nicht besser fühlend, in den Hogwarts Express einstieg. Eleanor war noch nicht da. Weiß Gott, wo die wieder steckte. Professor McGanogall lief aufgeregt auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade umher und vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass alle Schüler in den Zug nach London einstiegen, die nach Hause wollten. Bis auf ein paar wenige, waren das alle Schüler von Hogwarts.

James wurde langsam etwas nervös. Ellis Koffer war noch nicht da, genauso wenig, wie sie selbst und Sirius. Remus und Peter hatten sich dazu bereit erklärt, James zum Bahnhof zu begleiten. Wie nett! „Sieh mal, da kommen sie!", wisperte Remus und schubste James sachte in die Rippen. James sah sie. Elli und Sirius, ihre Haare waren wegen dem Wind, der nun über die Ländereien wehte, ziemlich zerzaust. Aber James hatte die Vermutung, dass das an was anderem lag. „Ich werde dann nun auch mal einsteigen, ne? Macht's gut ihr Leute, bis spätestens zwei Wochen", sagte Remus. James hatte vergessen, dass auch Remus und Peter nach Hause fahren mussten. „So lange!", grinste James und schüttelte seinem Freund zum Abschied die Hand. Peter nickte er nur kurz zu, ehe er hinter Remus einstieg.

Sirius und Elli blieben stehen. James hatte die Hände tief in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben. „Ohne Koffer?", fragte er mürrisch und musterte Elli genau, die eifrig nickte. „Ich kann euch doch nicht allein lassen, in dieser schweren Zeit.", sagte sie. James lächelte ein wenig und nickte. „Ich würd's Lily sagen, die sitzt nämlich im Zig und wartet auf dich." „Die wird's noch früh genug erfahren, denk' ich.", sagte Sirius und warf einen Blick nach hinten, wo nun einige Slytherins einstiegen. Plötzlich sprang er einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist _das _denn?" Elli und James wandten sich ebenfalls um. Etwas, das aussah, wie ein riesengroßer grüner Stein, lief auf der Wiese zwischen der großen Halle und Hogsmeade umher. „Ach das. Das hab ich heut Mittag auch schon gesehen", sagte James und lachte los. „Was soll das sein?", meinte Sirius, immer noch verwirrt. Auch Eleanor lachte nun los. „Aclypos Minimums. Ein so genannter Mischling aus dem grünen gemeinen Wasiling und Troll", sagte sie und grinste breit. „Also so ne Art Drachentroll.", sagte James. „Stimmt. Er ist der kleinste seiner Art. Deshalb Minimums", fügte Elli noch hinzu. „Und wo lernt ihr so was?", fragte Sirius und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hagrid. Aurorenkursus, da muss man so was wissen", sagte Elli. Sirius öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als ein greller Pfiff ihr höchst tiefsinniges Gespräch unterbrach. Der Zug fuhr los. Die drei winkten noch hinterher, ehe er in der Ferne verschwand. „Und was macht der hier in Hogwarts?", fragte Sirius. „Mann Tatze, nerv' nich rum!", sagte James. „Immer doch", sagte Sirius und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Dumbledore wartete bereits auf sie. „Das ist Schwachsinn. Schwachsinn, dem wir dem Ministerium zu verdanken haben.", murmelte und musterte Elli mit seinen hellblauen Augen. „Und dann wird sich noch gewundert, dass wir ach so armen Schüler nichts mehr lernen!", sagte Sirius laut. „Genau das ist es, Sirius, was ich an den modernen Leuten nicht ausstehen kann. Sie widersprechen sich in allerlei Hinsicht." Dumbledore wandte sich zum Gehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen. „Ihr drei, ihr schlaft heute Nacht in der Großen Halle. Die andern, die hier bleiben auch." James nickte und ging dann mit Elli und Sirius hoch in den Gryffindorturm.

Gegen neun Uhr begaben sich die drei dann runter in die Große Halle. Elli erkannte sofort, dass Laura und Thomas, der zusammen mit Laura und Elli hierher gekommen war, auch hier bleiben würden. Elli winkte Laura kurz mit der linken Hand zu. Mit der anderen hielt sie mit Sirius Händchen. Dumbledore saß an einem Tisch, wo sonst der Lehrertisch war. Nur, dass der jetzt wie ein riesengroßer Gartentisch aussah. Er war rund und Elli vermutete, dass er mindestens einen Durchmesser von vier Metern hatte. Auf dem Boden, der nun nach Teppichboden aussah, lagen rund fünfzehn Schlafsäcke. Auf ihnen saßen munter schwatzend die Schüler, die hier geblieben waren. „Da wir ja jetzt alle da sind, möchte ich euch bitte, Platz zu nehmen. Ihr drei bekommt gleich noch eure Schlafsäcke." Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. Die Schüler auf dem Boden sprangen sofort begierig auf. Elli, Sirius und James ließen sich Zeit. „Warum denn diese Hetzte?", fragte James leise und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Elli stieß ihm in die Rippen. „Lass doch mal die armen kleinen Kinderchen in Ruhe!", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu, während auch die drei Gryffindors am Tisch Platznahmen. Die meisten Schüler, die hier geblieben waren, waren entweder in den unteren Klassen oder in den oberen. Aber in den mittleren war nur eine einzige Schülerin da geblieben. Lisa Tara. Sie war bildhübsch und in der fünften Klasse. Wenn man all ihre Freunde zählte, die sie bis jetzt hatte, stellte man fest, dass sie mehr Beziehungen und Affären hatte, als Sirius. Und dass sollte schon was heißen.

Nach dem Essen brachte Dumbledore James, Elli und Sirius wie versprochen drei Schlafsäcke. Dann wandte er sich an die gesamte Schülerschaft. „Ihr werdet nur heute Nacht hier schlafen. Ich hasse es nämlich, wenn alle so unbeschränkt Platz haben" James sah sich kurz um und hielt Dumbledore nun endgültig für durchgeknallt. Die Große Halle war sehr groß und ca. zwanzig Leute hatten hier aber locker Platz! „Deshalb könnt ihr morgen früh gleich wieder in eure Schlafsääle umziehen. Gut…dann wünsche ich euch eine gute Nacht zusammen!" Er klatschte kurz in die Hände dann gingen die Lichter an der Wand aus und nur noch der Mond über ihnen allen war die einzige Lichtquelle. „AU!" Elli bekam einen ihrer berüchtigten Lachanfälle. Sirius stand kurz auf um James, auf die Beine zu helfen, der deutlich Probleme beim „Aufbau" seines Schlafsacks hatte und über ihn gestolpert war. Dabei fiel Sirius aber selbst hin und Dumbledore weigerte sich strikt, die Lichter wieder angehen zu lassen.

„AUFSTEHEN! FRÜHSTÜCK!", schrie da jemand. James schlug die Augen auf. Wer konnte das nur sein? „Halts Maul, Tatze!", sagte er und zwang sich dazu, aufzustehen. „Wo hasten du das Butterbier her?" Sirius sah sich grinsend um. „Nix da Butterbier – Feuerwhisky.", strahlte er. In den Händen hielt er locker sieben Flaschen, die noch verschlossen waren. „Wo hast du die her?", wiederholte James noch einmal. „McGanogall hat eben welche verteilt", gluckste Sirius. „Was!" „Ja, sie hat gesagt, heute Abend gibt's ein Fest. Und da hat sie eben jetzt schon mal Getränke verteilt. Natürlich Frei Haus!" „Wie die Bälle?", platzte es aus James raus. „Hä? Na egal, komm, es gibt Frühstück."

Und wie versprochen gab es an diesem Abend ein Fest! James war kurz vorher schlecht geworden und er ging nicht hin. Elli auch nicht. Sie sagte, sie wäre nicht in Feierstimmung und blieb an diesem Abend alleine mit James im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zurück. Sirius allerdings zog mit seinem besten Hawaiihemd und den sieben Flaschen Feuerwhisky, die er nun sein eigen nennen durfte, in bester Feierlaune los zur großen Halle.

„James, du siehst gar nicht gut aus, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf", bemerkte Elli und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch. „Danke, weiß ich. Ich fühl mich auch nicht besser. Was macht Hagrid eigentlich in Deutschland?", sagte James. Elli zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir auch egal. Ich weiß nur, das dieses Land Rheinland-Pfalz heißt" „Jo, stimmt. Ist das nicht da, wo die Zaubereiministerin ihren Sitz hat?" „Mag sein, ich bin müde"

Lisa war hübsch, nett und beides noch mehr, wenn man sturzbesoffen ist und keine Ahnung von gar nichts mehr hat (Jedenfalls am nächsten Tag) und sich dann noch wundert, warum man auf einmal mit einem Mädchen rumknutscht, das in der fünften ist und das man eigentlich nur vom Aussehen her kennt…

Sogar Professor McGanogall war an diesem Tag total locker geworden. Zusammen mit Madam Green und Professor Flitwick tanzte sie auf dem Tisch. Dumbledore steckte ihr andauernd etwas Geld in den Umhang und meinte, niemand würde ihn beobachten. Sirius und Lisa Tara verstanden sich genauso prächtig und noch ein Pärchen schien sich an diesem Abend zu finden – Laura und Thomas. Kein schönes Paar, dachte Sirius, während er sich seinen immerhin schön zehnten Feuerwhisky an diesem Abend bestellte. Natürlich ohne dabei Lisa von der Seite zu weichen, die er locker lässig im Arm hielt. Sogar den Lehrern war das an diesem Abend egal, obwohl sie wussten, dass Sirius und Elli zusammen waren. Aber alle waren halt in bester Partylaune. Alles lief dann eben daraufhin hinaus, dass Sirius und Lisa gemeinsam das „Fest" verließen und in dieser Nacht nicht mehr gesehen wurden.

Elli und James lagen auf dem Boden vom Jungenschlafsaal und spielten Zauberschach, da es James auf einmal viel besser ging. Das hatte natürlich rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er sich zwei Stunden lang den Bauch mit Schokofröschen voll geschlagen hatte. „Wie lange machen die da unten jetzt schon Party?", fragte James. Elli warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker, der auf dem Brief von der Akademie in Transsylvanien lag. „Ganz genau drei Stunden, fünfundvierzig Minuten und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden." James seufzte. „Jaah, ich frag mich nur, ob es da unten eher…ach egal…" „Okay, ich bin um ehrlich zu sein hundemüde. Ich geh schlafen", sagte Elli und stand auf. „Ach was, bleib doch hier. Pete und Remus sind doch nicht da, da kannst du doch in nem Bett hier schlafen!", sagte James und grinste Elli zu. „Na gut", sagte Elli und warf sich auf ein frisch bezogenes Bett. Wenig später schlief sie seelenruhig ein.

James schlug mit einem Mal die Augen auf. War er hier? Nein, das war unmöglich. James sprang auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Dann tastete er im Dunklen nach seiner Brille, die er auf dem Nachttisch fand. Sollte er Elli aufwecken? Sie lag im Bett neben ihm, wo sonst Remus lag. Sirius war noch nicht da. Vielleicht hatte er ihn ja schon erwischt. Ach was, der kommt nicht hier hin! Sagte James sich letzt endlich und ließ auch seinen letzten Gedanken darüber, dass Voldemort hier sein könnte, in Luft verschwinden. Dann entdeckte er, was ihn geweckt hatte. Auf dem Bett, wo sonst Peter schlief, saß eine Eule. James erkannte sie sofort. Es war die Eule, die ihm jeden Morgen den Tagespropheten brachte, nur dass sie jetzt den Nachtpropheten im Schnabel trug.

ENTWARNUNG:

Das Ministerium entschuldigt sich hiermit bei allen Bürgern und Schülern in England. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat keinen Anschlag auf Hogwarts geplant! Die Schüler können nun wieder beruhigt in ihre Schule zurückreisen und die Bürger um Hogsmeade wieder in ihre Häuser. Noch einmal eine große Entschuldigung, besonders an die Eltern, die ihre Kinder trotz schlechtem Gewissen in dieser Schule lassen mussten. C. P.

Petes Vater, dachte James und warf den Zeitungsausschnitt auf Peters Bett zurück.

Sirius zuckte mit der Nase. Im Gesicht war ihm kalt und am Rest seines Körpers war ihm richtig heiß. Das war ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl zwischen warm und kalt. Mist, jetzt konnte er auch nicht mehr schlafen. Neben ihm lag jemand. Das musste Elli sein. Doch dann schlug Sirius die Augen auf und machte eine schreckliche Entdeckung. Neben ihm lag nicht Elli sondern Lisa Tara. Zudem war sie, genau wie er splitternackt. Draußen war es schon hell geworden. Schnell warf Sirius einen Blick auf Lisas Wecker. Halb zehn! Das Frühstück hatte schon angefangen! Oh Gott! Wenn Elli und James das rauskriegen würden! Sirius sprang auf und zog sich rasend schnell an. Dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer. Seine Haare sahen zwar immer noch ziemlich verwuselt aus, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Lisa schlief ruhig weiter. Sirius rannte in Richtung Große Halle davon. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er in dieses Bett neben Lisa gekommen war und dann auch noch nackt! Es sei denn, er war letzte Nacht so besoffen, dass er tatsächlich mit Lisa geschlafen hatte, ohne heute noch was davon zu wissen. Ach was, so viel hatte er doch gar nicht getrunken! Wie viele Flaschen Feuerwhisky waren das gewesen? Zwei? Allerhöchstens drei! In diesem Moment wurde Sirius peinlich bewusst, dass er letzte Nacht tatsächlich mit Lisa geschlafen hatte, mehr als drei Flaschen Feuerwhisky getrunken hatte und immer noch sein Hawaiihemd trug. Kurz vor der Eingangshalle machte er kehrt und rannte hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. James und erst recht Elli wollte er von dem Ganzen lieber gar nicht erzählen!

„Hab ich dir die Zeitung heute Nacht eigentlich noch gezeigt?", fragte James, während er seinen Haferschleim verschlang. „Sag mal, hast du Gedächtnisschwund? Du hast mich um halb vier geweckt und mir erzählt, dass heute oder morgen die ganzen Schüler wiederkommen, weil das Ministerium Entwarnung gibt." James war leise am Lachen. „Ne, ne schon gut. Kennst du eigentlich Penny Little aus Ravenclaw?" „Meinst du die aus der sechsten?" James nickte. „Jetzt persönlich oder vom sehen her?" „Persönlich" Elli schüttelte den kopf und wandte sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. „Tja, dann wirst du wohl gleich Bekanntschaft mit ihr machen?", sagte James. „Warum das denn?" „Sie kommt zu uns" Elli wandte sich um. Hinter ihr stand ein Mädchen mit kurzen roten Locken. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen euch beiden. Habt ihr eventuell Lisa gesehen?", sagte sie. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Warum?", sagte Elli schnell. „Okay, dann frag ich mal weiter nach" „Mach das", sagte Elli und verdrehte die Augen. „Warte mal noch n Moment. Du hast nicht Sirius gesehen oder?", sagte James. Penny schüttelte den Kopf. „Deshalb such' ich ja Lisa.", sagte sie. Mit einem Mal wandte Elli sich zu ihr um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „_Weshalb _bitte suchst du Lisa?", fauchte sie. „Weil ich sie gestern nicht mehr gesehen hab, seit dem sie mit Sirius die Party verlassen hat.", sagte Penny und tat so als ob die Sache da mit erledigt wäre. „Halt, halt, halt! Mit Sirius!", sagte Elli laut. Penny nickte nun etwas verängstigt.

Sollte er es dir doch sagen? Sirius wusste nicht, was er Eleanor gegenüber sagen sollte, falls sie fragen würde, was er diese Nacht getan hat. James würde ihn sicherlich verstehen. Immerhin war auch er ein Junge, der nur so vor Hormonen sprühte. Aber Elli?

„Wie, die haben rumgeknutscht!", sagte Elli und stand auf. Penny sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen. „Ja. Und dann hat er sie die ganze Zeit im Arm gehabt und dann sind die wild mit einander turtelnd aus der Halle verschwunden" Elli setzte sich. „Na gut. Dann kannst du gehen von mir aus." Sie grinste schwach.

Sirius betrat gerade die Treppe zum fünften Stock, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er wandte sich um. „Scheiße", stieß er nur hervor, blieb aber auf der Stelle stehen. Es war „Eleanor" „Hi Schatz", sagte sie zuckersüß. Irgendetwas an ihrem Tonfall ließ Sirius vermuten, dass sie es wusste. Sie sah ihn kurz an. „Alles klar mit dir?" Sirius schluckte einmal schwer. Dann nickte er aber. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich endlich gefunden hab. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht. Aber wo warst du denn heute Nacht?" das Zuckersüße in ihrer Stimme nahm noch ein wenig zu. Sirius schluckte noch einmal schwer. „Also das ist nicht so ganz einfach zu erklären, befürchte ich…", begann er. „ Okay, ich hab Zeit, aber nicht hier.", sagte Elli leise und nahm Sirius bei der Hand. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete die tief durch. Dann ließ er sich von Elli in den Mädchenschlafsaal führen. Er nahm auf einem Stuhl platz, der anscheinend immer noch von Weihnachten neben Lilys Bett stand. Elli ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Also ich höre?", sagte Elli und grinste Sirius zu. „Na gut. Aber bevor ich anfange, eins noch: Egal wie viele Freundinnen ich schon hatte, unsere Beziehung hat mir am meisten von allen bedeutet und ich liebe dich immer noch, egal ob wir hier jetzt immer noch als Paar oder als getrennte Leute rausgehen", sagte Sirius und strich sich ein paar ungekämmte Haare aus den Augen. Elli sah ihn an. „Ist schon gut", sagte sie leise. Sirius erwiderte nun ihren Blick. „Was meinst du damit?" „Ich hab's erzählt bekommen. Von Penny Little. Freundin von _Lisa_." Sirius fühlte Wut gegen Penny Little in seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Genauso hegte nun einen Hass auf sich selbst, dass er das Elli angetan hatte. Warum war er nicht einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben und hatte sich mit ihr und James einen gemütlichen Abend gemacht? Dann spürte er noch etwas. Diesmal an seinen Augen. Sie waren feucht geworden. Er weinte. Warum weinte er denn ausgerechnet jetzt? Elli sah ihn nun mit einem Mitleiderfüllten Blick an. „Dann weißt du es?", fragte Sirius mit schwacher Stimme. Elli nickte. Auch ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Dann ist es jetzt aus?", meinte Sirius und wischte sich zwei Tränen ab. „Sieht so aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das verzeihen kann.", sagte Elli leise. „Selbst wenn, ich könnte es nicht" Die beiden fingen an zu schweigen. Eine viertel Stunde, eine halbe Stunde… die ganze zeit über weinte Elli weiter. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie war doch ein starkes Mädchen! Endlich tat Sirius etwas und stand auf. „Gehen wir runter?" Elli nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Warte mal. Komm mal her. Komm, bitte, hör auf zu weinen. Das kann ich nicht sehen. Ich hab dich doch immer noch lieb", sagte Sirius und wieder lag etwas Trauriges in seiner Stimme. Diesmal jedoch blieb er stark und selbst während er Elli noch ein letztes Mal im Arm hielt, um sie zu trösten, fing er nicht mehr an zu weinen.

**Bellatrix und ihre Tücken**

**Währenddessen im Hogwarts express im Abteil der Slytherins :**

„Jungs, ich hab zwei Fragen: Wann machen wir es? Wo treffen wir uns? Der Vielsafttrank ist fertig!", sagte Bellatrix und lehnte sich an Rudolphus, der verstimmt aus dem Fenster sah. „Wie wäre es denn mit Morgen, Bella?", sagte Narcissa, die sich nun einmischte. „Das ist gut! Morgen Abend. In der Eingangshalle. Du wartest da und ich komm dann die Treppe runter. Und jemand muss gucken, dass Potter auch ja kommt.", sagte Bellatrix uns grinste fies. „Und jemand muss dieses Schlammblut davon abhalten, dazwischen zu kommen.", fügte Malfoy noch hinzu. „Ja, das auch. Also Sev und ich müssen vor der Großen Halle rumknutschen. Am besten lenken Rudolphus, Malfoy und Nancy so lange Evans davon ab, dazu zu kommen. Wie wär's? Und Übermorgen sperren wir Miller in den Schrank. Malfoy geht zu Siri und sagt ihm, Miller wäre in den Wald verschleppt worden von _ihnen _und den Held, den er immer spielt, rennt er dann in Wald und ich schleich mich wieder zurück ins Schloss. Nancy wartete auf mein Zeichen und petzt das ganze dann Madam Green, die das Dumbledore sagt und der meinen Heißgeliebten Cousin dann rausschmei0t!" Bellatrix gähnte. „Wer sind Nancy und Miller?", fragte Snape. „Narcissa und Eleanor Miller!", sagte Malfoy und verdrehte die Augen. Snape nickte und sah auch aus dem Fenster. „Hey, wir müssen noch mal küssen üben, Sev!", sagte Bellatrix. Snape zog eine Grimasse.

„Lily!", rief James. „Was wo?", sagte Lily und suchte mit den Augen nach ihrem Freund. „Da!", rief Alice laut. Lily ließ ihr Gepäck fallen und fiel James dann in die Arme. Die beiden küssten sich ausgiebig. Dann half er ihr, ihr Gepäck nach oben ins Schloss zu tragen. Neben James stand Sirius. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus und Elli war auch nicht da. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Lily und mustere den Rumtreiber. Der schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und grinste ihr zu. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

Mittlerweile war es schon so spät, dass es Abendessen gab. Sirius war verschwunden. Dafür saßen aber Alice, Becky, Lily, James und Remus munter schwatzend am Gryffindortisch. Wenig später kam dann auch Sirius wieder. Er gähnte ausgiebig und ließ sich neben Remus nieder. „Wo is'n Elli?", sagte Becky und sah ihn an. „Keine Ahnung" Er grinste. „Ihr seid ja echt das perfekte Beispiel für ne perfekt funktionierende Beziehung. Ich geh zu Frank", sagte Alice und stand auf. Lily ließ sich Alice' Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. James neben ihr hielt die Luft an und wagte sich nicht, auch nur eine Bewegung zu tun. Er starrte Sirius an. Sirius fing seinen Blick auf und starrte zurück. „Was!", fragte Sirius und lachte laut los. Remus sah ihn nur verständnislos an, doch James lachte mit und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

An diesem Abend saßen Lily und James noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Was ist denn mit Sirius los? Der verhält sich so komisch. Und Elli hab ich heute auch noch nicht gesehen. Sie wurde doch noch nicht frühzeitig von dieser Schule in Transsylvanien aufgenommen, oder?" „Ach was!", sagte James uns sah ins Feuer. „Das fragst du ihn lieber selbst. Wenn er will, sagt er's dir" James grinste. „Okay" Lily verstummte. Die beiden lagen schweigend auf dem Sofa und sahen sich gegenseitig stumm an. Das musste wahre Liebe sein!   

„Wunderschönen guten Abend ihr beiden" James sah als erster auf. „Hi Elli", sagte Lily. „Hi Lily. Und wie war's zu Hause!", sagte Elli und ließ sich elegant auf einen Sessel neben Lily fallen. „Frag' nicht! Meine Eltern waren stocksauer, weil ich nicht auf der Hochzeit von meiner Schwester war. Ich glaube, die hassen mich jetzt!" sie verschränkte die Arme uns warf James einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der sich fast am Totlachen war. „Selbst schuld, wenn du denen nicht sagst, dass das ganze auf meine Rechnung geht, oder?", gluckste er. Lily sagte nichts sondern sah Elli an, die fassungslos aus dem Fenster sah. In diesem Moment klappte das Porträt zur Seite und Remus, Pete und Sirius kamen herein. Remus warf Elli einen Blick zu und folgte ihrem Blick. „AHHH Was ist das dann?", rief er laut. „Was denn?", fragte Sirius und sah nun auch aus dem Fenster. „Ach das. Das fragst du besser Krone und Elli", grinste er. Elli stand auf, warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und ging zum Fenster. Dahinter war etwas großes Grünes Erschienen. James war eben falls aufgesprungen und hielt Elli gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab, das Fenster zu öffnen, indem er sie vom Fenster wegriss. „Schon vergessen? Die haben nen giftigen Atem für Menschen und ihre Haut hat Juckpulver in den Poren gelagert. Wenn du es anfasst öffnen sich die Poren und du kriegst Furunkel ab!", sagte er laut. „Huch, stimmt ja", sagte Elli und musste anfangen zu lachen. Sirius fing ebenfalls an zu lachen und James war auch schon am grinsen. „Was ist das überhaupt?", mischte Lily sich jetzt ein. „Nichts, nichts…", sagte Sirius und Lily musste sich wohl oder übel damit zu frieden zu geben.

„Spaghetti Karbonara? Ich will ja nix sagen, aber das schmeckt wie scheiße!", sagte Sirius und ließ seinen Löffel in den Teller fallen. Elli prustete los. James nickte zustimmend und Lily grinste. Die vier saßen gerade zum Mittagessen am Gryffindor. Der Himmel über ihnen schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu verdunkeln, obwohl es Anfang Juni war. Elli saß gegenüber von Sirius und starrte nun geradewegs an ihm vorbei zu den Slytherins rüber. Sofort fiel ihr Bellatrix, Sirius' Cousine auf, die dank ihrer langen schwarzen Haare nur schwer zu übersehen war. Sie war ganz aufgeregt mit Snape, Lestrange, ihrem Freund, Malfoy und Narcissa, ihrer kleinen Schwester am Tuscheln. Elli konnte sehen, wie Snape sich oft nervös umsah, ob sie beobachtete werden. „Ich sag euch, die haben was vor", sagte sie, ohne den Blick von den Slytherins zu wenden. „Wer denn?", fragte James. „Die da. Die flüstern schon die ganze Zeit so komisch da rum", sagte Elli. „Die flüstern doch immer", meinte Sirius nun, der sich umgedreht hatte. „Und vor haben die auch immer was", fügte Lily noch hinzu. Sirius nickte zustimmend und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. „Und selbst wenn es was mit uns zu tun hätte, wär's mir egal! So schlimm kann's nicht werden", sagte James. „Da kennste meine Cousine aber schlecht", murmelte Sirius. „Sag ich doch!", meinte Elli. Bellatrix zog nun eine kleine Flasche aus ihrem Umhang und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Elli trat Sirius gegen das Schienbein. Er sah sie sofort an und öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Elli nickte zu den Slytherins rüber. Sirius warf einen Blick nach hinten.

„_And we all do it for the kids…_", brummte Lily. James warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Was?", fragte er. „Nichts, nichts, ich hab nur gesungen", sagte Lily, schenket James ein verliebtes Lächeln und sah sich dann die Decke an. „Scheint n trister Tag zu werden.", sagte sie verträumt. „Kann gut sein", meinte James. Sirius, Elli und Lily sahen ihm dabei zu, wie er ein riesiges Stück Pergament auf den Tisch knallte. „Also Lily. Da hätten wir noch mal die Typen von diesem _Star Search _oder wie auch immer Meier das genannt hat und dann darfst du mir noch gratulieren, ich hab es nämlich geschafft, _The Hobgoblins _zu organisieren!", sagte James stolz. „Cool", sagten Elli und Lily gleichzeitig, „Und warum wissen wir nichts davon?", fragte Sirius. „Schulsprecherkram", sagte Lily frech.

Als Elli mit Remus und Peter die Marmortreppe zur Großen Halle runterstieg, schien sie ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Die Eingangshalle war zwar überfüllt von hungrigen Schülern, die alle begierig zum Abendessen wollte, trotzdem konnte sie am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle deutlich einen dunkelroten Haarschopf erkennen, der eng umschlungen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen knutschte. Nein, es war nicht James, es war „SCHNIEFELUS?", sagte Elli laut. Ein paar Slytherins aus der ersten Klasse, die vor ihr gingen warfen ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „UND LILYYYY?" Remus folgte nun ihrem Blick. „WAS!" Peter hatte aufgeschrieen. „IHHH", sagte er. „Warte mal, bis Krone da rauskriegt", sagte Remus. „Ich weiß nicht, wer dann toter ist, Lils oder Schniefelus", sagte Elli mit offenen Mund und Augen. „Ich auch nicht. Komm wir gehen jetzt essen", meinte Remus schließlich.

„Ich mag nix essen, ehrlich nicht Tatze, mir ist nicht gut", sagte James. Sirius warf ihm einen Du-Hast-Hunger-das-seh-ich-dir-an-jetzt-beweg-deinen-Hintern-Blick von der Seite zu. „Echt nicht, nein Danke, ich will nix!", lachte James nun. „Doch willst du!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „NEIN! ECHT NICHT TATZE!" „WOHLE!" „NEIN; NEIN; NEIN!" „DOCH; DOCH; DOCH! JETZT KOMM!" „NA GUT!" „GEHT DOCH!" „Schrei doch nicht so, die gucken uns schon alle an", grinste James. „Okay, aber dann kommst du mit runter, du musst doch auf mich aufpassen, sonst mach ich wieder ne Dummheit! Ich meine du als Schulsprecher-", überlegte Sirius laut. „Sirius, wir gehen zum Abendessen und nicht auf so en blödes Fest, ja?", sagte James. „Haste ja recht", sagte Sirius.

„Evans, hey Evans! Wart' mal!" Oh Nein! Diese Stimme kannte Lily nur zu gut. Wie oft hatte sie schon hören müssen…Lucius Malfoy…die meiste Zeit machte er sich darüber lustig, dass Lily zwei Muggel als Eltern hatte. Aber immerhin hatte er sie jetzt nicht mit „Schlammblut" angesprochen! Hui! „Was ist denn? Ich hab Hunger", sagte Lily und wandte sich um. Nicht nur Malfoy, sondern auch Narcissa Black uns Lestrange waren erschienen. „Also, wir drei sollen eine Umfrage mache und zwar für Madam Green. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätte dich und Potty- Potter liebend gerne damit beauftragt, aber es ist Hausintern, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", sagte Malfoy. „Ja, ja, sicherlich. Worum geht's?", fragte Lily und tat so, als ob sie sich dafür interessieren würde. „Na gut, erste Frage lautet wie, Nancy?", sagte Lestrange. Narcissa holte aus ihrer Tasche vier voll geschriebene Pergamente. „Also. 1: Was für einen Ruf hat das Haus Slytherin in deinem Haus?", lies Narcissa vor. Lily stutze. „Was soll das denn? Hört mal Leute, ich hab schrecklichen Hunger und würde jetzt gerne essen gehen, nach dem Abendessen hör' ich mir von mir aus auch euren Quatsch an", sagte Lily uns seufzte. „Es geht auch ganz schnell. Also was für einen Ruf haben wir bei euch in Gryffindor?", sagte Narcissa und grinste. „Soll ich ehrlich sein? Das ist das dümmste Haus in ganz Hogwarts", sagte Lily. Malfoy grinste hämisch und Narcissa schrieb etwas auf das erste Blatt Pergament. „Okay, Frage 2: Was findest du sollten wir an unserem Haus noch verbessern? …"

Es war fast eine Stunde nach Beginn des Abendessens, als James und Sirius in die Eingangshalle kamen. Vor der Großen Halle standen Bellatrix und Schniefelus und schienen sich ja prächtig zu verstehen. „War ja mal wieder klar! Wenn dem da langweilig wird, steckt er sogar meiner Cousine die Zunge in den Hals", sagte Sirius angewidert. James pfiff den beiden hinterher, als er mit Sirius die Große Halle betrat. Sie ließen sich bei Elli, Remus und Peter nieder und fingen an zu essen. Von den anderen drei sagte niemand was. Wenig später traf auch Lily ein, die ziemlich gefetzt aussah. Remus und Elli warfen sich einen Viel sagenden Blick zu. Weder Lily, noch Sirius noch James sagten etwas. „Tschuldigung Leute, dass ich so spät bin. Die Slytherins haben oben bisschen Terror gemacht.", sagte Lily und fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare, bevor sie wieder aufstand und sagte, dass sie nun keinen Hunger mehr habe. „James?", sagte Remus langsam. „Ja?", fragte James mit vollem Mund zurück. „Da gibt es vielleicht was, was du wissen solltest, Mann…" Elli kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und blinzelte Sirius zu, der nur einen fragenden Blick erwiderte.

„WAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS! LILLY UND DIESER FETTIGE HANDSTAUBSAUGER! Das glaub ich nicht. Das würde sie niemals machen. Außerdem wäre es mir egal. Ich liebe sie über alles, selbst wenn sie mit diesem Fettbeutel zusammen wäre, was ich weniger glaube.", sagte James und grinste. „Was zuletzt nicht daran liegt, dass wir den ollen Schniefelus eben noch mit Bella gesehen haben-" Elli sprang plötzlich auf. Sirius auch, aber nur aus Spaß. „Na klar!", rief Elli. Sirius nickte eifrig, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie eigentlich sprach. „Der Vielsafttrank!", sagte sie laut. Jetzt fiel es Sirius auch wieder ein. „Klar!", sagte nun auch Sirius. „Also entweder hat Lily ihn genommen und sich in Bellatrix verwandelt oder Bellatrix in Lily, um James und Lily auseinander zu bringen. Deshalb haben die andern Slytherins Lily aufgehalten, hier runter zu kommen", fügte Elli noch hinzu. „Das wäre natürlich möglich", sagte Sirius. „Wobei ich eher an die zweite Möglichkeit glaube. Warum sollte Lily sich in Bella verwandeln?" „Keine Ahnung", gluckste Elli. Obwohl niemand von den Gryffindors ( aus der siebten Klasse natürlich ) heute auch nur einen Finger gekrümmt hatte, waren alle an diesem Abend tot müde. Die Mädchen gingen direkt nach dem Abendessen hoch in den Schlafsaal und schliefen selig die ganze Nacht durch…DENKSTE! Nein, das wäre doch zu schön! Um halb vier etwa kamen die Jungs rüber, weil die nicht mehr schlafen konnten und wollten Flaschendrehen spielen.

„Ihr seid echt gestört!", rief Alice empört. „Von mir aus können wir direkt anfangen", sagte Becky begeistert. „Von mir aus auch", stimmte Sirius ein. „Von mir aus nicht! Ich hab nen Freund!", beschwerte sich Alice. „Na und? Ich auch!" grinste Lily. „Ich hab auch ne Freundin, übrigens", meinte James. „Hatte ich bis vor zwei Tagen auch noch", sagte Sirius leise mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen und warf Elli dabei einen Blick zu, die lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Alice hatten sie irgendwie rumgekriegt, von wegen Frank würde nichts hier von erfahren und das Spiel konnte losgehen.

Alle acht saßen auf dem Boden und James hatte eine Flasche (! BEIM FLSCHENDREHEN! ÜBERRASCHUNG! ;) ) Organisiert. „Wir spielen nur mit küssen ohne den ganzen Wahrheit oder Pflicht Kram.", meinte Becky. „Wie wär's? Wenn zwei Mädchen oder zwei Jungs sich küssen müssen, einfach nur auf den Mund. Wenn ein Mädchen und ein Junge sich küssen müssen, die beide natürlich Single sind", fügte sie bei Alice' empörten Blick noch schnell hinzu, „Mit Zunge. Einverstanden?" Alle nickten. „Dann mal kurz zum Überprüfen, wer von uns hier ist denn noch nicht vergeben? Das dürfte eigentlich nur ich von den Mädchen und Remus und Peter von den Jungs sein", sagte Becky. „Trotzdem noch mal aller Singles die Hand heben bitte" Und zu Lilys, Remus' Peters, Alice' und Beckys Erstaunen hoben nicht nur Becky, Remus und Peter die Hand, sondern auch Elli und Sirius. „Ihr macht doch jetzt nen Witz, oder?", meinte Alice fassungslos. „Nö, eigentlich net", sagte Sirius ernst. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, die Elli und Sirius am wenigsten Peinlich zu sein schien. „Okay, dann fang ich mal an. Was ist denn wenn ich jetzt Lily kriege?", sagte James letztendlich. „Eine Minute lang mit Zunge"; sagte Becky bestimmt. „Sicherlich", murmelte James und die Flasche blieb tatsächlich vor Lily stehen. „Na dann viel Spaß euch zwei, ich geh in der Zeit mal aufs Klo", sagte Alice und stand auf. Während Lily und James in einem langen, nassen, stürmischen und leidenschaftlichen Ein-Minuten-Kuss, zählten Sirius und Elli von sechzig runter. Nachdem dann Lily Peter geküsst, Peter mit Elli geknutscht, Elli Lily geküsst, Lily Remus geküsst, Remus Alice geküsst, Alice Peter geküsst und Peter wiederum James geküsst hatte, wurden alle langsam doch etwas müde. Sirius war langweilig, weil er noch niemanden küssen musste und der Rest war einfach müde, weil es mittlerweile schon kurz vor sechs war. „James dreht noch und der nächste und dann gehen wir wieder", sagte Sirius und gähnte ausgiebig. James drehte die Flasche und die Flasche drehte sich und dreht sich, bis sie letztendlich vor Elli zum Stehen kam. Die beiden küssten sich schnell auf den Mund und dann drehte Elli die Flasche. Und auf wem blieb sie stehen? Sirius- Kein Thema! Sie hatte ja schon oft mit ihm geknutscht. Aber da war sie auch noch mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Auch Sirius schien ein Kloß im Halse zu stecken und im ganzen Raum herrschte eine Art Angespanntheit, ob die beiden sich wirklich küssen würden oder nicht. Na ja, im Endeffekt war ja nix dabei, also knutschten sie kurz rum und dann drehte Sirius ( der nun deutlich munterer war, weil er auch jemanden küssen durfte ) ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend die Flasche. Sie traf Becky. Wieder einmal konnte Sirius Black sein „Knutschkünste" unter Beweis stellen. Dann aber verschwanden die Jungs in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal und auch die Mädchen fielen fast tot um.

Am nächsten Abend waren alle noch etwas „platt" vom Abend vorher. Besonders Elli, die nach dem Abendessen alleine hoch ging. Gedankenverloren ging sie durch den Gang im sechsten Stock. Nur noch eine Treppe und sie war da- Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um. Niemand war da. Allmählich wurde sie nervös. Was wurde hier gespielt? Ehe sie noch einen Schritt machen konnte, hörte sie etwas auf sich zurasen, dass ihren Hinterkopf traf und sie zu Boden fallen ließ…

„Der hat gesessen, Nancy! Komm ich brauch' noch n Haar von ihr. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Potty nicht drauf anspringt. Er liebt sie halt zu sehr…grrr! So ein Idiot!", sagte Bellatrix. „Bella, wo tun wir sie jetzt hin?", fragte Narcissa und zeigte auf Eleanor, der sie ein Haar ausriss. „In den Besenschrank hier aufm Gang", sagte Bella. Sie und ihre Schwester hoben Eleanor hoch und schleppten sie vor eine dicke Holztür. Dort sperrten sie sie ein und rannten dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo bereits Lucius und Rudolphus warteten und Severus eine Nachricht kritzeln ließen. „Und wehe, du schreibst unordentlich! Und unterschreib ja mit nem anderen Namen, als deinem, Sev!", rief Bella. „Ist ja schon gut", sagte Severus leise. Er war sauer, dass Potter und Lily immer noch zusammen waren. Aber heute Abend war das egal. Heute Abend wollten sie Black endgültig aus der Schule haben! Nie wieder dumme Sprüche, nie wieder kleine Hexereien, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten. „Fertig!", sagte er und hob einen Zettel hoch. „Wunderbar, dann los!" Bella rannte runter in ihren Schlafsaal und nahm dort den Vielsafttrank zu sich, genau wie am Abend davor. Als Eleanor Miller kam sie wenige Minuten später wieder hoch. „So, jetzt muss ich nur noch in den Wald latschen und Nancy wartet in der Eingangshalle, bis ich wieder komme. Sev und Lucius gehen in die Eulerei und schicken den Brief von Sev an Sirius, Rudolphus schiebt Wache in der Eingangshalle und guckt, ob er auch wirklich in den Wald läuft. Wenn ich ihn sehe, geh ich zurück und verwandle mich dann in aller Seelenruhe wieder zurück, während Nancy petzen geht. Los jetzt!" Bella lief hoch in die Eingangshalle und dann raus Richtung Wald. Dieser Volltrottel von Hagrid war immer noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Sirius, da ist n Vieh am Fenster, guck mal! Ist für dich!", sagte Remus und legte sich ins Bett. Sirius stand dafür auf und nahm der Eule, die am offenen Fenster saß, den Brief ab, den sie bei sich trug.

_Sirius, Elli ist verschleppt worden von Todessern! In den Wald! Ich kann nicht hier weg! Jemand muss sie retten!_

Mehr stand nicht darauf. Ohne groß nachzudenken, sprang er auf, sagte er müsse noch was Dringendes erledigen und rannte aus dem Gryffindorturm. Das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben zu sein. Nur in der Eingangshalle traf er auf seine Cousine Narcissa und Lestrange, um die er sich nicht kümmerte, weil es ihm sehr wohl erlaubt war, hier draußen um diese Uhrzeit Rumzulaufen. Elli war also im Wald: Schnellen Schrittes lief er auf den Waldrand zu. Sein Herz fing wie wild an zu pochen. Draußen war es eisig kalt und das, obwohl es Juni war! Entweder bildete er sich das nur ein, oder es lag tatsächlich Schnee in der Luft. Er kam im Wald an. Jetzt konnten sie praktisch überall sein.

Bella sah ihren Cousin. Jetzt lief sie aus ihrem Versteck wieder zurück zum Schloss. „Und?", fragte Narcissa aufgeregt. „Er ist nicht blöd, er kennt sich im Wald aus! Lauf grad zu Dumbledore! Schnell! Und du kommst mit mir, wir müssen die richtige Elli ausm Schrank holen und ihr Gedächtnis verändern. Sie war die ganze Zeit über im Raum der Wünsche und hat Bücher gelesen, klar?" Rudolphus nickt und alle drei rannten los.

Wer hatte eigentlich diese Nachricht geschrieben? Egal wer es war, wenn es um Elli ging, konnte man mit Sirius nicht spaßen. Sie musste hier irgendwo sein. Dafür hätte er seine Hand ins Feuer gelegt. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Blitzschnell wandte er sich um und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Es war Narcissa, die die Professoren McGanogall und Dumbledore im Schlepptau hatte. „Black, nehmen Sie das Ding runter und kommen Sie mit!", befahl McGanogall. „Nur weil Sie jetzt reich sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie sich alles erlauben können, was Sie wollen!" Narcissa grinste zufrieden zu ihrem Cousin. „Aber Elli", sagte Sirius. „Meinen Informationen zu Folge ist sie gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen und gesagt, dass niemand sie entführt hat. Narcissas Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ihr steckt dahinter, oder? Du und Bella und der restliche Karnevalsverein, oder?", schrie Sirius und sah Narcissa an, der nun das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wich. „Warum sollten wir dich hier rein locken? Was hätten wir davon?", sagte Narcissa. Sie konnte verdammt schlecht lügen für Sirius' Geschmack, aber die zwei Lehrer kauften ihr die Show einwandfrei ab. „DAS WÜSSST' ICH AUCH GERNE!", schrie Sirius, kochend vor Wut, die langsam aus ihm raus zukommen schien. Diese Wut war all das, was er in den letzten Tagen hatte einstecken müssen: Der Hass auf sich selbst, weil er mit Lisa Tara geschlafen hatte, dass er mit Elli Schluss hatte, dass er mit ansehen musste, wie all seine Freunde lustig und heiter um ihn rumsprangen und ihm nicht ein einziges Mal ansahen, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich ging. Und dann hatte natürlich auch noch mit ansehen müssen, wie Pete mit seiner Ex-Freundin rumknutscht und James sie küsst… all das schein nun über zu kochen. „Black verdammt! Halten Sie die Klappe und kommen Sie gefälligst mit!", rief McGanogall empört. „Und bevor Sie gleich fragen- Nein das hier ändert nichts an Ihrem Zeugnis!" Sirius nickte. Dieses Grinsen! Sirius hätte „Nancy" in diesem Moment am Allerliebsten erwürgt. Sie sah ihn die ganze Zeit über an und grinste. Langsam gingen Dumbledore und McGanogall den beiden voraus zurück zum Schloss. „Warte bis ich Malfoy erzähle, dass die kleine _Nancy _total auf ihn steht", zischte Sirius Narcissa zu, als die beiden Lehrer anfingen miteinander zu tuscheln. „Warte bis ich jedem im Schloss erzähle, dass du Lisa Tara gev-" Doch sie brach ab, weil McGanogall sie am Arm nahm und sie in die Kerker begleitete.

Dumbledore ging Sirius voraus in sein Büro. „Setz' dich Sirius", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und bot Sirius einen Stuhl an. „Danke, Professor.", sagte Sirius und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. „Na wenn das nicht mein lieber Verwandter Sirius Black ist!", ertönte eine Stimme von der Wand. Es war Phineas Nillegus (A/N Was weiß ich, wie man den schreibt! Hab grad nicht den Orden des Phönix zur Hand  ) Sirius ignorierte ihn. Dumbledore setzte sich gemächlich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Wieso warst du im Wald, Sirius? Und dann auch noch um die Zeit. Es ist gefährlich dort draußen", sagte er ruhig. „Jem- Die Slytherins haben mir einen Brief geschickt, in dem stand, Elli wär' in den Wald entführt worden. Von Todessern.", sagte Sirius, ohne seinen Schulleiter anzusehen. „Normalerweise bekommt man für so etwas Strafarbeiten auf, aber dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass du im Verbotenen Wald erwischt wurdest, oder?" Sirius nickte. „Rechtlich gesehen müsste ich jetzt was machen, werter Phineas?", sagte Dumbledore. Eine hämische Stimme schallte durch den Raum: „Ihn rauswerfen und er hat nichts anderes verdient"; sagte. Dumbledore nickte. „So sieht's aus und nicht anders. Aber es gibt zwei Dinge, die deutlich dagegen sprechen und die dir heute Abend noch einmal den Hals gerettet haben, Sirius. Das nächste Mal fliegst du.", sagte Dumbledore entschieden. Sirius nickte. „Aber Professor, woher wissen Sie, dass Elli heil im Gryffindorturm angekommen ist?", fragte er. „Ganz einfach. Alle Porträts im Schloss sind dazu verpflichtet, mir alles Wichtige mitzuteilen, was im und um das Schloss passiert" Dumbledore lächelte nun. „Für heute Abend bist du entlassen." Sirius bedankte sich, stand auf und verließ schleunigst das Büro von Dumbledore.

**Die Ringe**

Sirius konnte von sich ernsthaft behaupten, dass er so dumm war und auf einen Trick von den Slytherins reingefallen ist.

Lily erwachte am nächsten Morgen früh. Ein kalter Luftzug spielte mit ihrer Nase. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Das Fenster stand offen. Lily wollte aufstehen und es schließen, als etwas sie fast zu Tod erschrak und auf Beckys Bett fallen ließ. Auch Alice, die im Bett neben Becky schlief wurde wach. Elli schien schon aufgestanden zu sein.

_Love is in the air… „Hallo Schatz!" Sirius öffnete die Augen. Er schien komische Musik zu hören. Dann kam da so eine hübsche Frau mit hellblonden Haaren in sein Zimmer gewuselt. Sie war nur Leicht bekleidet. Ihre Haare waren sehr zerzaust. Sirius wusste, wieso das so sein konnte, beziehungsweise sein musste. „Schon vergessen? Heute fahren wir zwei Wochen weg. Du hast noch nicht gepackt!", sagte sie. „Wo fahren wir denn bitte hin? Moment mal! LISA?", sagte Sirius laut. „Ja. Aber nicht mehr Tara, sondern Black. Deswegen fahren wir doch weg! Flitterwochen" „AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" …Love is in the air…_

Sirius saß kerzengerade im Bett. Jetzt wusste er, warum er so geschrieen hatte. Auf seinem Bauch lag Elli, die ihn anstrahlte und schon angezogen war. Heute trug sie keine Hogwartsuniform sondern eine lange Hose, Rollkragenpullover und Winterstiefel. „Morgen", grinste sie frech. „Mann, hast du mich erschreckt", sagte Sirius nur. Ihm war ein bisschen kalt. Außer Elli und ihm war niemand im Schlafsaal. „Na, schlecht geträumt?", fragte Elli und stand auf. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch musst du, du hast gesungen", meinte Elli. Sirius sagte nichts, sondern riss nur die Augen auf. „Lily, James, Remus und Peter sind schon längst auf. Sie machen unten ne Schneeballschlacht. Die aus der fünften schreiben nen Test gerade und was der Rest so macht? Ich würde sagen, die haben alle Unterricht.", sagte sie schnell. „Warum hast du eigentlich Wintersachen an- Moment mal, hast du gerade Schneeballschlacht gesagt?", meinte Sirius nun und sah rasch aus dem Fenster. Er konnte aber nichts erkennen, da es beschlagen war. „Ja. Es hat geschneit. Ich weiß, es ist Juni, aber es ist halt so" Sirius stand auf, rannte zum Fenster und wischte es etwas frei. Tatsächlich fielen vom Himmel immer noch kleine Schneeflöckchen auf Lily, James, Remus, Peter und die anderen Siebtklässler herab, die vor dem See eine Schneeballschlacht machten, Schlittschuh liefen oder einfach nur im Schnee standen oder lagen, der ihnen bis zur Hüfte reichte. „Das glaub ich echt nicht", sagte Sirius leise und sah Elli an, die nun neben ihn getreten war. „Ich an deiner Stelle wird's lieber glauben. Selbst wenn es etwas unwirklich ist, dass es im Sommer schneit. Na ja ich geh jetzt auch raus", sagte Elli und gähnte. „Warte ich komm mit", meinte Sirius.

„Ist das nicht wie Weihnachten!", sagte James und grinste breit. „Schlimmer", murrte Peter, der alleine auf einer Bank saß, die zugeschneit war. „Komm Pete, jetzt sei nicht so n Spielverderber!", sagte Remus laut und bewarf den kleinen Peter mit Schneebällen. Alice und Frank drehten ein paar Runden auf dem zugefrorenen See. James drehte sich gerade um, um einen Schneeball nach Frank zu werfen, als ihn selbst einer mitten ins Gesicht traf. Lily lachten los und fiel dabei kopfüber in eine kleine Schneedüne vor ihr. „Tatze du Idiot!", rief James laut und formte in der Hand einen Schneeball, als Elli ihm einen verpasste. So verbrachten sie den ganzen Tag draußen im eiskalten Schnee. Elli war nicht die winzige, die sich eine Erkältung holte. Drei Tage später lagen sämtliche Siebtklässler todkrank im Bett, obwohl es eigentlich Sommer war. Freut ihr euch auch schon so?", trällerte Lily kaum zwei Wochen später. Es war ein Tag vor dem großen Abschlussball und die Stimmung im Schloss lief auf Hochtouren. „Mann ich kann es nicht glauben, dann haben wir sieben Jahre an Hogwarts hinter uns und können endlich den Beruf ausüben, den wir schon immer machen wollten", meinte Sirius. „Sicher, wenn man dafür _Qualitäten _hat. Hat McGanogall gesagt, aber ich glaub man kann auch so werden was man will", sagte James. „Dann versuch mal als jemand wie ich n anständigen Job zu bekommen", murmelte Remus und schlug einen Roman auf.

„Alice! Alice! Mann, Ally wo steckst du!", rief Becky. „Sie ist im Bad", sagte Elli und kramte in ihrem Schrank nach ein paar Schuhen. „Seid mal leise, da kommt jemand", sagte Alice, die aus dem Badezimmer der Mädchen kam und ihre Haare hochgesteckt hatte. „Sieht gut aus", sagte Elli, doch Alice presste einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Einen Augenblick später klopfte es an der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal. „Elli, bist du da drin?", rief jemand. „Wer ist das?", zischte Becky und warf Elli einen Blick zu. „Zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder Sirius oder-" Sie öffnete die Tür. „James!", sagte sie strahlend. „Ja, das bin ich…also ich hab da gerade as gemerkt, was ziemlich peinlich ist und es hat was mit Lily und mir zu tun", meinte James nur und atmete tief durch. „Und das wäre?", meine Alice, die sich eingemischt hatte. „Oh mein Gott! Das ist vielleicht peinlich, also na gut, ich kann nicht tanzen!" Becky, Alice und Elli lachten los. „Du kannst nicht tanzen!", rief Becky und warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Und dabei hat er doch an Ostern getanzt! Oder war's an Weihnachten?", kreischte Alice. „Seid mal still!", sagte Elli. „Da soll ausgerechnet ich dir helfen?" James nickte. „Aber das könnte schwer werden", überlegte sie. „Mir egal, ich will morgen nicht wie Webber da stehen. Lily kann tanzen und ich nicht!" „Wovor hast du jetzt mehr Angst, das Lily von dir enttäuscht ist oder dass die Schule sich lustig macht?" James überlegte kurz. „Beides…na ja eigentlich mehr vor der Schule, Lily würde es verstehen…hoff ich zumindest…" „Klar würde sie das, sie LIEBT dich! Entweder sie liebt dich so wie du bist, und das tut sie gerade oder sie hat dich nicht verdient", meinte Becky aus dem Hintergrund. „Okay, das heißt, du musst nicht tanzen. Es reicht wenn du auf eurer Hochzeit tanzen kannst" Auf einmal wurde James ganz still. „Das wäre das nächste Problem…"

„ICH WÜRDE DIR GERN SAGEN, WIE SEHR ICH DICH MAG, WARUM ICH NUR NOCH AN DICH DENKEN KANN! ICH FÜHL MICH WIE VERHEXT UND IN GEFANGENSCHAFT UND DU ALLEIN ZWECKST SCHULD DARAN! WORTE SIND DAFÜR ZU SCHWACH ICH BEFÜRCHTE DU GLAUBST MIR NICHT! ES KOMMT MIR VOR ALS OB MICH JEMAND WARNT „DIESES MÄRCHEN WIRD NICHT GUT AUSGEHEN!" ES IST DIE EIFERSUCHT DIE MICH AUFFRISST IMMER DANN WENN DU NICHT IN MEINER NÄHE BIST! VON DOCTOR JACKEN WIRD ICH ZU MISTER HIDE! ICH KANN NICHTS DAGEGEN TUN; PLÖTZLICH IST ES SOWEIT! ICH BIN KURZ DAVOR DURCHZUDREHEN AUS ANGST DICH ZU VERLIEREN! UND DASS UNS JETZT KEIN UNGLÜCK GESCHIEHT DAFÜR KANN ICH NICHT GARANTIEREN! UND ALLES NUR WEIL ICH DICH LIEBE UND ICH NICHT WEISS WIE ICHS BEWEISEN SOLL! KOMM ICH ZEIG DIR WIE GROSS MEINE LIEBE IST UND BRINGE MICH FÜR DICH UM! SOBALD DEINE LAUNE ETWAS SCHLECHTER IST-" „Sirius, halt die Klappe und hör auf zu singen!", rief Lily und hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Na gut, vielleicht gefällt dir ja das andre Lied, das ich bis morgen auswendig kennen will besser?", grinste Sirius. „Sirius, bitte-" „WARUM HAST DU MIR DAS ANGETAN? ICH HAB ES VON EINEM BEKANNTEN ERFAHREN! DU HAST JETZT EINEN NEUEN FREUND! ZWEI WOCHEN LANG HAB ICH NUR GEWEINT! JETZT SCHAUST DU WEG! KÜSST MICH NICHT MEHR! UND ICH LIEB DICH IMMER NOCH SO SEHR! ICH WEISS WAS DIR AN IHM GEFÄLLT! ICH BIN ARM UND ER HAT GELD! DU LIEBST IHN NUR WEIL ER EIN AUTO HAT UND NICHT WIE ICH EIN BAYRISCHES MOTORRAD! DOCH EINES TAGES WIRD ICH MICH RÄCHEN! ICH WIRD DIE HRZEN ALLER MÄDCHEN BRECHEN DANN BIN ICH EIN STAR DER IN DER ZEITUNG STEHT UND DANN TUT ES DIR LEID DOCH DANN IST ES ZU SPÄT! ZU SPÄT! ZU SPÄT! ZUSPÄT!ZU SPÄT! DOCH DANN IST ES ZU SPÄT...!" Lily verdrehte sie Augen und verließ dann schleunigst den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Schon mal über den stinknormales Festumhang von deiner Schwester nachgedacht?", meinte Alice und sah Becky an, die wie wild dabei war, die exotischsten Kleider anzuziehen. „Wisst ihr, in was James und Sirius wieder rumlaufen? Bestimmt nicht im Anzug!", sagte Elli, die auf ihrem Bett lag. „Stimmt! Warum ziehen wir dann nicht auch einfach das an, was uns gefällt!", sagte Alice. „Genau darauf wollte ich hinaus!", sagte Elli, zog unter ihrem Nachtisch ein paar Freizeitschuhe und einen knielangen Rock hervor. „Oder soll ich lieber bei der Hose mit dem dunkelblauen Top bleiben?", grinste sie. „Hose!", kam es einstimmig zurück. „Okay", sagte Elli und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab was in der Großen Halle vergessen!", sagte Alice plötzlich und zwinkerte Elli zu. „Stimmt! Diese Zeitschrift, ich komm mit!", sagte diese und sprang auf.

„Ruhe! Ruhe! Sonst ich mache Tür wieder zu!", sagte James, der im schwarzen Anzug vor der geöffneten Tür d großen Halle stand. „Wieso redet der denn so komisch?", fragte Bellatrix, die wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war. „Dich nicht gehen an, ey Mädchen!", sagte James und grinste Bellatrix zu, die die Augen verdrehte und sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Ist Becks schon weg?", fragte Alice aufgeregt. Lily nickte zufrieden. „Hast du auch abgeschlossen? Unseren Schlafsaal mein ich", sagte Elli. Lily nickte erneut. „Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass wir heute in „Moderner Ballmode" erscheinen sollen. Na ja, ich mein, was soll's, ist ja nur Becky.", sagte sie und sah noch ein letztes Mal prüfend an sich runter. „Du siehst gut aus! Wann kapierst du das endlich?", lachte Elli, die ein langes, hellblaues Kleid trug. Alice hatte ein langes schwarzen Kleid angezogen und Lily ein dunkelrotes. „Dann können wir ja gehen", sagte Alice. „Ich muss Frank noch erwischen!"

„Hi Becky!", rief James, der sich nun zusammen mit Remus und Sirius in der Tür der großen Halle stand. Alle drei hatten einen Becher mit Feuerwhisky in der Hand und alle drei trugen „Anzüge!", gluckste Becky und sah sich um. Sie war die einzige, die in einer Hose und einem Top erschienen war. Alle anderen trugen entweder Anzüge oder Abendkleider. „Gott, ist mir das peinlich", sagte sie leise und trat neben Remus, mit dem sie zum Ball verabredet war. „Mit wem bist du eigentlich hier, Tatze?", fragte James plötzlich und nahm einen Schluck Whisky. „Das fragst du noch!", grinste Sirius und stellte seinen bereits leeren Becher auf den nächst gelegenen Tisch. „Doch nicht etwa mit Lisa, oder?", meinte James mahnend. „So ein Quatsch! Sag mal, Krone, für wie bescheuert hältst du mich denn?", stichelte Sirius. „Für sehr", gab James zurück. „Danke, genau das hab ich jetzt gebraucht" „Gern geschehen, hi Schatz!" James löste sich von seinen Freunden und begrüßte Lily, die zusammen mit Alice und Elli die große Treppe runter kam. Elli und Alice gingen zu Sirius, Becky und Remus. „Ihr seid so was von blöd", zischte Becky leise. „Na ja, wie dem auch sei, WOLLEN wir nicht mal reingehen!", sagte Sirius laut und tat so, als ob er Becky überhört hätte. „Natürlich, lieber Sirius!", sagte Remus. Die beiden Jungs voraus, betraten die fünf die festlich geschmückte große Halle. „Was meint ihr, wie lange, die Dekor hält?", meinte Sirius provozierend. Schon jetzt hatten er, Remus und James, obwohl James noch nicht hier war, die Aufmerksamkeit aller Mädchen auf sich gezogen.

ca2 Stunden später

„Schecks sind keine Lösung, hei, hei, hei! Schecks sind keine Lösung, hui, hui, hui! Schecks sind keine Lösung, hei, hei, hei! Die Ex ist keine Lösung, hei, hei, hei! Die Ex ist keine Lösung, hui, hui, hui! Die Ex ist keine Lösung, hei, hei, hei! Sex ist keine Lösung, hei, hei, hei! Sex ist keine Lösung, hui, hui, hui! Sex ist keine Lösung, hei, hei, hei! Hei, hei, hei! Hui, hui, hui! Hei, hei, hei! Hui, Hui, Hui!" Sirius, James, Frank Longbottom und Jason Gibbs standen auf vier Stühlen und sangen lauthals ein Lied, das sie gerade selbst gedichtet hatten, inspiriert von den Slytherins. „Davon abgesehen, dass sie total besoffen, sind sie voll in Ordnung", erklärte Elli gerade Emma und nickte mit dem Kopf zu den Jungs rüber. Beide Mädchen hatten auch schon einiges gekippt. Lily saß währenddessen in einer Ecke, ebenfalls sturzbesoffen. „Lils, komm ma mit!" Lily sah hoch. „James! Hallo! Wo kommst du denn her!", sagte sie und fiel fast vom Stuhl. „Komm mit!", meinte James und zog Lily hoch. „Na gut!", meinte Lily verträumt und marschierte Händchenhaltend mit James durch die große Halle. Er führte sie nach draußen vors Portal. „Mann, ist das kalt!", meinte Lily. „Moment, das haben wir gleich" James zog die Jacke von seinem Anzug aus und lag sie auf die kalten Steinstufen. „Platz nehmen, bitte!", strahlte James und grinste. „Was ist denn eigentlich los?", fragte Lily. „Abwarten und hinsetzen!", meinte James nur und wandte Lily kurz den Rücken zu, während sie sich hinsetzte. Er wandte sich wieder Lily zu und kniete sich hin.

„Morgen in einer Woche? Elli, das können die nich machen? Sonst fährt kein Zug?" Sirius sah Elli entsetzt an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während ihr die Tränen die Wange runterliefen. „Höchstens nächstes Jahr. Aber wenigstens haben sie mir zugesagt", schluchzte sie, wischte sich eine Träne weg und grinste schwach. Sirius drehte sich um und trat gegen den nächst besten Stein. „So ein Müll! Da feiert Bella Hochzeit!", schrie er. „Sirius, bitte hör auf, es bringt doch nichts.", sagte Elli und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sirius setzte sich aufgebracht neben sie. „Weißt du, einmal im Leben verlässt mich einer der wichtigsten Menschen und dann kann ich mich noch nicht mal verabschieden!", sagte er laut und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Whisky-Flasche, die er mit nach draußen gebracht hatte. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen. „Aber du redest schon noch von mir und nicht von James oder so?", meinte Elli und legte sich neben ihn ins Gras. „Ja, meinst du etwa, sonst würd' ich so'n Aufstand machen!" Elli sah in den Sternenhimmel. „Glaubst du nicht, dass wir es noch mal probieren können?", meinte Sirius nach einer Weile. „Was! Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du dir es nicht verzeihen kannst-" „Hör zu, Elli, ich weiß was ich gesagt hab und diesmal weiß ich auch, was ich tue. Ich will dich nur wegen dieser Akademie nicht verlieren", sagte Sirius und drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass er Elli in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie grinste. „Was wäre wenn ich in der Akademie meinem Traumprinzen über den Weg laufe?" „Noch mehr Traumprinz, wie ich?" Auch Sirius grinste nun. „Wer weiß", meinte Elli. Sirius rückte ein Stück näher an Elli ran und beugte sich über sie – ihre Lippen trafen sich! „Wie war das noch mit: die Ex ist keine Lösung?", grinste Elli. „Egal, vergiss, was ich gesagt hab!"

„Lily, ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht noch zu früh ist, aber Lily Evans, willst du mich heiraten?" „Oh mein Gott!", schrie Lilly aufgeregt. Sie sprang auf und rannte wie wild durch die Gegend. James sah sich schon als Verlierer und ließ sich auf seiner Jacke nieder, wo vorher Lily gesessen hatte. „Was sitzt du da so rum, natürlich will ich!" James sprang auf, rannte auf Lily zu, nahm sie auf die Arme und die beiden fingen an zu knutschen.

1 Woche später

„Sie bedeutet dir viel, oder?", sagte Bellatrix betrübt. „Ja", sagte Sirius niedergeschlagen. „Es ist drei Uhr, vielleicht schaffst du es noch rechtzeitig", sagte Bellatrix und sah auf die Uhr. „Was? Du willst, dass ich zu Elli gehe? Jetzt? Was steckt dahinter?", bäumte Sirius sich auf. „Als Rudolphus vorhin da „Ja"-Wort gegeben habe, ist mir klar geworden, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und wie ich mich wohl fühlen würde, wenn ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Und jetzt mach, dass du nach London kommst!" „Du bist unglaublich!", sagte Sirius strahlend und rannte auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Kings Cross. Der Bahnhof war nicht weit von Bellas Zuhause entfernt. Er sah auf die uhr. Noch zehn Minuten.

Langsam fuhr der Zug los…

„NEIN! Elli! NEIN!" Er war zu spät gekommen. „Tja, Tatze, den Zug hast du gehörig verpasst, würd ich mal sagen" James und Lily waren hinter ihm aufgetaucht. „Wie gut, dass eurer schon los gefahren ist und man schon nah und fern die Hochzeitsglocken hört!", sagte Sirius sauer. James setzte erneut zum Sprechen an und Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Den hat sie für dich dagelassen. Sie wusste, dass du es nicht rechtzeitig schaffst", sagte Lily und reichte Sirius einen Brief. „Danke, aber ich will ihn nicht lesen!", sagte Sirius und zerriss ihn in acht gleiche Teile. Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich auf einer Bank nieder. Der restliche Bahnsteig war wie ausgestorben. Sirius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben. Wie sehr James gerade ach genervt hatte, in einem hatte er Recht: Dieser Zug war abgefahren - und zwar ohne Sirius.

**Hochzeit**

_Lieber Sirius!_

_Wir hoffen es geht dir gut und du hast den „Verlust" von Elli mittlerweile überwunden! Es ist schon bald 2 Jahre her. Uns fehlt sie auch! Und es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn du unser Trauzeuge wärst. Elli haben wir auch eingeladen, aber ich glaube, die Eulen werden irgendwie abgefangen. Wer weiß? Bis dann, Lily_

…_und James _

„Danke, Leute, aber ich weiß nicht…Selbst wenn, ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob ich Elli überhaupt noch vermisse…", sagte Sirius und nahm zwei geröstete Brote aus dem Toaster. Natürlich dachte er noch oft an Elli. Aber letzte Nacht war umwerfend gewesen…genau wie vorletzte und die davor und die davor…wenn es dafür ne Auszeichnung gäbe, würde sie wahrscheinlich „Aufreißer des Jahres" heißen, oder noch besser „Flachleger des Jahres"… „Will trotzdem Trauzeuge werden", grinste Sirius und kritzelte etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament, während er die zwei Brote in sich reinschaufelte.

„Mann, bin ich aufgeregt! Die ganzen Leute wieder sehen!", sagte Elli zu Lily, die sie am Bahnhof abgeholt hatte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Komm jetzt" Lily war auch ganz hibbelig. Heute um fünfzehn Uhr war es soweit. Dann würden sie und James endlich heiraten…

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", sagte der Pfarrer. Während sich das frisch vermählt Brautpaar küsste, erhob sich die ganz Kirche, um zu applaudieren. „Krone! Mann!", rief Sirius und pfiff. Elli, Remus und Peter waren nicht weniger begeistert. Lily sah einfach bezaubernd aus!

„Lily! Hey! Alles Gute!", sagte Elli laut und fiel Lily strahlend um den Hals. Sirius war inzwischen James am gratulieren. „Ich bitte die beiden Trauzeugen noch mal zu mir!", rief der Pfarrer plötzlich. Elli und Sirius warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, dann gingen sie zum Pfarrer. „Wollt mich nur mal zu erkennen geben", grinste der Pfarrer. „Dumbledore?", platzte es aus Sirius raus. „Ja, klar!", meinte der Pfarrer. „Aber erzählt es nicht weiter" der alte Dumbledore grinste.

„Mich würd es ja nur mal interessieren…", meinte Sirius und nahm einen Schluck Sekt. Die andere Hand hatte er in der Tasche. Er und Elli standen auf den Balkon vom Anwesen von James' Eltern. Elli steckte sich gerade noch mal ihre Haare neu hoch. Oh Mann! Sie war hübsch geworden! „Möchtet ihr noch ein Glas Sekt, ihr beiden Lieben?" „Liebend gerne! Danke, Mrs Potter", sagte Elli und nahm sich ein Glas. „Was wolltest du sagen?", meinte Elli. „Wir gehen besser rein, es zieht", meinte Sirius. Elli zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Sirius ins Wohnzimmer. Vor dem Buffet blieb er stehen. „Ob du jemanden kennen gelernt hast? Deinen Traumprinz, oder so. Ich mein ja nur", redete Sirius weiter.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, die beiden gehen seltsam kalt miteinander um", meinte Remus und sah zu Elli und Sirius rüber, die schon den ganzen Abend zusammen rumhangen. „Kann sein", gab Peter wie gewohnt klein bei. „Da könntest du recht haben…sie hat sich so gefreut ihn wieder zu sehen. Sie hat halt auf ihn gewartet, hatte keinen festen Freund in Transsylvanien. Und guck sie dir doch mal an, sie ist Bildhübsch! Ich denke, sie hat dasselbe auch von ihm erwartet…" James prustete los. „Wenn du das so siehst, hat sie wohl zwei Jahre umsonst gewartet. Mit seinen zwei Liebschaften durchschnittlich die Woche!", sagte er leise. „Ja…so ist das" Lily seufzte schwer.

„Ja, da gab es so einen Jungen. Kevin hieß er. Aus Deutschland. Sah voll gut aus. War voll nett. Und wollte was von mir.", erzählte Elli munter. „Und weiter?", fragte Sirius und nahm noch einen Schluck Sekt. Die Hand hatte er immer noch in der Tasche. „Nix und weiter", sagte Elli. „Du hast ihn abblitzen lassen? Warum!" Elli drehte sich langsam um. Sie stellte ihr Glas ab. „War klar", sagte sie enttäuscht. „Du hast den Brief nicht gelesen" „Klar, hab ich das! Nein, Elli du hast recht. Lily hat ihn mir gegeben und ich hab ihn zerrissen. Ich war sauer, dass ich den Zug verpasst hab.", sagt Sirius mit bedrückter Mine. „Nett. Sogar Becky! Das ist einfach widerlich!", sagte Elli laut. „Warum meinst du eigentlich hab ich seit zwei Jahren die Klappe gehalten? Meinst du ich wüsste nicht, was für einer du bist? Jede Woche zwei, drei Tussis! Das ist so ekelhaft!" „Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt?", sagte Sirius und holte jetzt endlich seine Hand aus der Tasche und stellte sein Glas ab. „Weil ich dich genauso liebe!", sagte Elli, drehte sich blitzschnell um und drückte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sirius schien fast zu Tode erschrocken. „Sorry, mein Fehler", sagte Elli und sah nach unten. „So ein Quatsch", flüstert Sirius und fuhr mit seiner Hand sacht über Ellis Wange.

„Seltsam kalt?", meinte Lily zufrieden und lehnte sich an James, der einen Arm um sie legte.

Sirius hatte es geschafft, er hatte seinen verpassten Zug wieder eingeholt. Aber ohne Elli hätte er es nicht geschafft. Elli hatte die Akademie abgebrochen und ein Fernstudium per Post angefordert. Wenige Monate später erreicht Lily und James eine schreckliche Nachricht: Elli war toto. Umgebracht von Todessern.

„Jetzt hab ich es wohl geschafft. Ich hab sie im Stich gelassen, als sie mich gebraucht hat jetzt ist sie tot. Und der Zug ist endgültig abgefahren, sagte Sirius traurig. James nickte stumm. Lily weinte. „Was mach ich jetzt mit Vicky?", fragte Sirius, der ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm hielt. „Es gibt so was wie ne Babyklappe hier in der Nähe", schlug Remus vor. „Das kann ich ihr nicht antun, sie ist noch so klein" „Deswegen heißt das Ding BABY-klappe! Mann, Tatze!", sagte James laut. „Ist ja schon gut." In diesem Moment konnten alle noch mal ein letztes Mal lachen.

Ende Gelände/ Schicht im Schacht!


End file.
